Bluey and Jenny
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: This is just a fun project I decided to make after watching Bluey and falling in love with it. The story will consist of the adventures of Bluey and her best friend Jenny, the dueteragonist of the story. I think you'll find out who she is from the intro. Also, I decided to make the magic made up in the show real in this just for fun, and to see how it'd go. Enjoy!
1. The Magic Xylophone

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode one: The Magic Xylophone

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy__,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

A house was shown on a hill with a road at the end of it as the inside was then shown with Bluey in an adult Blue Heller's lap while Jenny and Bingo were watching him. "Ladies and gentlemen. I will now play for you, the rondo alla turca." Bandit cracked his fingers with Bluey laughing a bit before Bandit started playing her like a piano with the words 'The Magic Xylophone appearing on the screen for three seconds. After a few seconds, Bluey started to crawl away with Bandit taking notice. "Hey! Piano! (Grabs Bluey's leg) Ladies and gentlemen, I'm terribly sorry, I seem to be having a little bit of trouble with my (Brings Bluey back over to him) piano!"

Bingo and Jenny were laughing as Bandit continued to play Bluey like a piano as Jenny spoke up. "Bandit, you are a riot! Any chance I can be the tuba?" Bandit raised an eyebrow to Jenny, who stood up and lifted her leg, grunting as she ripped a three second fart that smelled like chicken nuggets (brrrrruuuuup). Bingo scooted away after covering her nose with Bluey wafting the fart away while laughing alongside Bandit. "Thank you, thank you. I do love a good audience."

Bingo wanted to join in on the fun, wanting to be the piano now. "Dad, I want to be the piano."

"No, it's still my turn." Bluey insisted, while making sure not to sound too demanding, and only sounding a bit so.

Bandit then rubbed Bluey's head as he gave his own two cents on the situation. "Taking turns can be difficult."

"Daaaad." Bingo whined, putting her paws out and raising a leg to indicate how many turns Bluey's taken. "She's had this many turns."

Bandit put Bluey down and went over to Bingo, picking her up and setting her down on his lap. "You can be the bum bongos. (Starts patting Bingo's bottom) Bum ba dum ba dum bum bongos." Bluey and Jenny started dancing to the beat as an adult red heeler entered the room.

The mother started dancing after hearing the music, taking quite a liking to it. "Ooh. Nice rythem." Everyone was shown to be having lots of fun with Bingo seeming to be having the most fun out of everyone.

* * *

Bingo was looking for something in the instrument box with Bandit happily lifting Bluey and Jenny on his legs. "Where are the REAL bongos?" Bingo then saw something that made her excited, taking out a xylophone and showing it to Bluey and Jenny. "Bluey, Jenny, look!"

Bandit looked at the xylophone just as Bluey and Jenny took notice with Bandit becoming cautious about it. "Oh no." Bluey and Jenny held Bandit back with Bingo taking out the dinger thing and hitting the xylophone, freezing Bandit with it.

Bluey and Bingo both cheered in sync over finding this xylophone. "Yeah! The magic xylphone!"

"Title drop." Jenny chimed in, and then Bluey put Bandit's right index finger in his nose with Bingo making him give a thums up with his right paw. The mother then came by with Jenny bringing Bandit's state to her attention. "Geez Bandit. Chilli is right there!"

"Oh look, it's just like when we first met." Chilli responded jokingly, and then Bluey ran over to the xylophone.

Bingo and Jenny ran over to Bluey just as she unfroze Bandit, who just noticed his position. "What? How did I get fingers up my nose? (Groans) The magic xylophone. (Chases after Bluey and Bingo) Give me that xylophone!"

Bluey freezes Bandit and then gets the idea to mess with him some more. "Guys, let's get some things." Bluey and Bingo run off with Jenny smirking as she took Bandit's right paw and brought it over to his butt. She pointed his thumb straight at it and it went right in with Bandit holding in his yelp.

Bluey and Bingo returned to find Bandit in his current position as Jenny was leaning on him. "Warning. Objects in butt may be sharper than they appear." Bingo looked at Bluey with confusion, and Bluey just shrugged with a smile, showing she was used to it.

* * *

Bluey, Bingo, and Jenny were decorating Bandit with Bluey drawing some kind of swirly mustache on him. "Oh, what a splended mustache you have."

Bingo threw a boa over Bandit's neck and wrapped it around. "Ooh. Lovely." Jenny was watching with intrigue as Bluey and Bingo walking over to her as Bingo grabbed the dingy thing. "It's my turn to unfreeze him."

Bluey unfreezes Bandit with Bandit taking his thumb out of his butt and Jenny joking about it. "Oh my. Looks like someone didn't wash their hands today. Guess this little boy over here isn't getting any desert."

"Gah, you kids!" Bluey, Bingo, and Jenny ran off while laughing as Bandit chased them down. "Give me that magic xylophone!"

Jenny swiped the xylophone and froze Bandit with it, grinning smugly as she looked at him. "Now where would the fun in giving a statue a magic xylophone be? They wouldn't even be able to use it."

Bingo was upset that she wasn't getting any turns and spoke about it to Bluey. "Bluey, I still haven't gotten a turn to freeze him yet."

"Cmon Bingo. Let's get a teddy." Bluey responded, clearly having not listened to Bingo's complaint as she ran off with Jenny.

"Okay." Bingo replied, running after them as a mother Dalmatian came by pushing a stroller and saw Bandit in his predicament, finding it odd and continued walking by.

When the three came out with a bunch of stuffed animals, they laughed while making Bandit hold them as Chilli came up to them. "I'm off to work."

"Mom, mom! Look at dad now!" Bluey shouted, getting Chilli's attention with how ridiculous Bandit looked.

Chilli was looking particularly closely at this one loose hair Bandit had on his eyebrow. "This loose hair has been (Picks the hair) bugging me, all morning."

Chili kissed Bandit's cheek before walking off with Bluey requesting Jenny for the xylophone back. "Okay. I'll unfreeze him."

"I wanna do it." Bingo chimed in, and then she looked at her mother. "Mom, Bluey's not letting me have any turns."

"Bluey, if you don't take turns with people, people won't take turns with you." Chilli said gently, knowing Bluey still had stuff to learn, even at age six.

"But Bingo's too slow." Bluey explained, feeling like Bingo lacked the capabilities needed to outrun their father. "Dad will catch her."

"No I'm not." Bingo protested, finding herself to be more than capable of playing the game right.

"You can either take turns, or I'll take the xylophone to work with me." Chilli responded, and then she whispered to herself. "I'll freeze my boss."

"Well we don't want that now, do we." Jenny froze Bluey and Bingo with the xylophone as she looked at Chilli. "Don't worry Chilli. I'll keep them under control."

"You do that Jenny." Chilli closed the door to her car before backing out. "I'll see you later; just make sure you unfreeze them for toilet breaks, okay?"

Jenny nodded in response as she then placed the xylophone into Bingo's paws after Chilli left. "Here ya go Bingo. Your turn now." Jenny ran inside, leaving the Heelers frozen stiff as she then ran into the kitchen and opened up the freezer, pulling out a bag of chicken nuggets. "Heck yeah! Bluey knows what I like!" Bluey closed the fridge and walked over to the microwave after taking out a plate, opening the chicken nugget bag and pouring some on there. She then put the bag in the freezer before putting the plate into the microwave.

Jenny started the timer for the chicken nuggets before running back outside to find the Heelers still frozen. "Huh. Guess she changed her mind." Jenny took the xylophone and unfroze Bluey, unfreezing Bingo as they went past Bandit. "Let's get a head start over here. Then we can make it even more fun." Jenny unfroze Bandit and the three kids ran off, leaving Bandit to chase after them as the three ran upstairs with the xylophone.

Bluey, Bingo, and Jenny hid underneath Bluey's bed with Jenny still holding the xylophone as Bandit looked for them. "Bluey! Bingo! Jenny! Where are they!? Oh, maybe they went downstairs."

Bluey, Bingo, and Bandit waited for Bandit to leave, only for Bluey to release a squeaky fart at the last second, one that smelt like chicken (pfft). Bluey and Jenny laughed a bit with Bingo covering her nose again. "Sorry. We had burritos last night."

"I can relate." Jenny replied, and then when Bandit saw them, Jenny blew into his eye and jumped out, running off to distract him. "Catch me if ya can stink thumb!"

Bandit chased Jenny, leaving Bluey and Bingo enough time to crawl out of the bed. "I think we should be prepared just in case."

Bluey went for the xylophone since Bingo was holding it, only for Bingo to hold onto it. "No, I want to freeze him! You've had all the freezing turns and then Jenny froze me on mine!"

"I'll talk to Jenny about that later! We don't have time for this!" Bluey tried to get the xylophone back, but it wasn't easy.

Jenny was in the kitchen eating a chicken nugget as Bandit arrived and caught the smell, being delighted upon it. "Want one mate?" Bandit was tempted by the offer and happily accepted Jenny's offer, much to Jenny's delight. "Yes! Now I hold the right to the xylophone! (Bandit flinches) When you ate that chicken nugget, it held the treaty to the xylophone! I shall now rule the world!" Jenny ran off while laughing, but not before grabbing a couple more chicken nuggets for the road.

Bluey and Bingo were still fighting over the xylophone with Bluey dragging Bingo as she brought something else up. "I bet Jenny would use this thing to get school cancelled."

"Ooh, then we'd get to play without rules!" Bingo replied, taking a liking to the sound of school being cancelled.

Jenny was standing at the door as she snatched the xylophone from Bluey, backflipping away and shouting with triumph as she ran off with it. "This is mine now!"

Jenny continued laughing as she jumped by Bandit with Bluey and Bandit catching up to him. "Dad, what's she talking about?"

"She tricked me into eating a chicken nugget that had the treaty to the xylophone in it." Bandit explained, wishing he could go back in time. "The xylophone's her's now!"

Jenny froze Bluey from outside before cackling as she ran off. "We have to stop her!" Bluey declared with determination, running off with Bingo behind her as Jenny walked around the sidewalk casually, freezing everyone that came by and whistling.

Jenny then started laughing again after having frozen five people on the sidewalk. "This is amazing! No one can stop me now!"

Jenny laughed a bit more before hearing Bluey's voice behind her. "That's what you think!" Jenny looked to see Bluey and Bingo walking up to her. "It's your choice Jenny. You can either give the xylophone to me and we can live in peace together, or you can set it down and we can duel for it. (Looks at Bingo) Don't worry. I recently joined her karate class."

Jenny knew exactly what she wanted to do, setting the xylophone down as she and Bluey stared each other down. After they were both shown cracking their knuckles, they charged at each other and collided a strong kick with Jenny kicking Bluey in the stomach and sending her back. They then collided a punch before Jenny grabbed Bluey and threw her over her shoulder. Bluey regained her balance and charged at Jenny, who dodged her punch, only to get hit in the face with a roundhouse kick that she regained her balance from.

Jenny showed proudness for Bluey's skills as the latter charged at her again, only for Jenny to grab her by her arms and knee her in the stomach. She then pushed Bluey to the ground and looked down at her, giving her a smug grin as she stepped on her stomach. That is, until the xylophone was heard with Jenny freezing up. Bluey looked up and saw Bingo holding the xylophone as Bingo helped Bluey out from underneath Jenny. "Thanks Bingo. (Reaches for the xylophone) Now let's jet and-"

Bingo froze Bluey for a second so she could talk to her about how she and Jenny were taking all the turns. "Bluey, Jenny, you guys always never take turns with me. You just take all of the turns. And it makes me feel sad. I'll unfreeze you two, but I want you to promise you'll let me have turns too." Bingo then saw that Bluey and Jenny couldn't speak, so she decided to get them another method for communicating. "Blink two times if yes." Bluey and Jenny both blinked twice, much to Bingo's satisfaction as she smiled.

* * *

Bandit was still on the stairs as Bluey and Bingo came up to him and talked a bit before unfreezing him. "Guess what dad. We got Jenny to tear up the treaty, and now we can all use the xylophone freely again!" Bluey unfroze Bandit, much to his relief as Bluey continued. "And we have a surprise for you outside. Cmon!"

Bluey and Bingo raced outside with Bandit coming out after them, wondering what the surprise was. He got a bit confused when he saw that it wasn't there. "I don't see any surprise, or hints to one out here. Are you bringing it from the backyard?"

"Not exactly." Bingo brought up a hose and put it into Bandit's arms as Bluey pointed to the hole. "Look into the hole." Bandit looked into the hole as Bingo ran off. She waited for Bluey to freeze Bandit and turned the hose on, running back over to Bluey as the two laughed at Bandit's predicament.

* * *

The sky was shown with three birds on a cable cord as Bluey and Bingo continued to watch Bandit get sprayed with the hose as Jenny came out and sat next to Bluey with a plate of chicken nuggets. "Hey girl."

"Hey." Bluey replied as Jenny handed her a chicken nugget, giving one to Bingo too as Bluey looked at the xylophone and handed it to her little sister. "Here Bingo. You can unfreeze him."

Bingo was happy to hear this, glad Bluey and Jenny were keeping their promise. "Thanks Bluey." Bingo looked at Bandit again, deciding that she wanted to splash him a bit more. "Not just yet. I like the daddy water fountain." Bluey wrapped her arm around Bingo with Jenny doing the same to Bluey, continuing to watch Bandit get sprayed by the hose as Jenny continued eating her chicken nuggets.


	2. Jenny's Brother

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode two: Jenny's Brother

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

Bluey's house was shown with Jenny and her younger brother walking up to it as Bluey and Bingo were then shown playing inside. Bluey was dressed up as a vampire and was chasing Bingo away, catching her and pretending to suck her blood as she laughed. They then heard a bunch of doorbell ringing, running over to answer it as Bluey shouted. "Jesus Christ, I'm at the door!"

Bluey answered the door with Jenny hugging her instantly. "Hey girl." When the two girls let go, they hi fived with their right paws both forward and backward, and then they clashed tails, then bumped butts, and then bonked each other's heads, getting dizzy for a bit before falling down and laughing. After they got up, Jenny introduced her brother. "I don't think you guys have met my little brother Chase before. Mom was in a hurry to a job interview, so she dropped us both off."

Chase walked up to Bluey and Bingo, accepting his fist bump as he greeted them. "Bluey, right? (Does a finger bang) Nice to finally meet you."

"Same to you Chase." Bluey replied, walking into the living room with Jenny, Bingo, and Chase as she looked around to see what they could do. "Bingo and I were playing Vampire Tag before you two came, but we can change the game up if you want."

Chase looked around, spotting a games console and running up to it, turning it on instantly while searching for games with Jenny speaking up. "As you can clearly see, Chase has quite the fondness for electronic devices. He's like me in that sense, except I'll be living independently in thirty years."

Bingo walked up to Chase and sat down next to him, taking a liking to him as she spoke up. "I haven't used Bluey's new game system yet. She probably has a lot of stuff on it."

Bandit came into the room while opening up a fudge pop, seeing Jenny and Chase as he walked over to his daughters. "Hey Bluey, hey Bingo. I see Jenny came over again." Bluey nodded her head yes and then Bandit saw Chase playing on her new console as Jenny's sights were on Bandit's fudge pop. "Bluey, what have your mother and I told you (Jenny walks over to Bandit and clenches her palm) about using the P-box this early in the-"

Jenny suddenly punched Bandit in the nuts, making him drop his fudge pop with her catching it. "Sorry Bandit. Still to slow for me."

Bandit got up, making a compromise with Jenny about the fudge pop. "Alright, you can have one lick, but only one." Jenny nodded, only to lick so strong from the bottom that she sends the fudge pop into the air, jumping up and eating it in one bite. She then let out a loud burp before giving Bandit the stick back as he grinned slyly at his skills. "Nice loophole mate. But don't expect me to go easy next time."

"I'll appreciate the challenge." Jenny assured Bandit as he walked off, walking over to Bingo and Chase with Bluey as they watched him play his game. "Oh, Chase, (Snatches the controller) wait. You gotta play Born by Slumber before the first game, remember? It helps you understand the story the best."

"Oh, right." Chase took the controller back and switched games, glad Jenny stopped him before he started a save file. "Thanks for the heads up Jenny. I wanna get the best out of this series."

Jenny nodded in response with Bluey talking to him about what his love for video games. "So video games are essentially your default." Chase nodded his head yes with Bluey thinking he could use some outside time as well. "Have you ever thought of doing something outside?" Since the cutscene Chase was watching ended at that moment, he paused the game in the middle of gameplay and smiled to Bluey, hoping she had something fun to offer.

* * *

Bluey and Jenny were outside with their siblings as the two were looking for something fun that they could all do. There was a lot of stuff in Bluey's backyard, which was one of the benefits for Jenny whenever she came over. Chase wasn't sure what he wanted to do outside with Jenny finding something that he felt would be right by his alley. She pulled up a race car and showed it to Bluey. "Chase is a big fan of Plasticar. Maybe we could pretend to be racers."

Bluey took a liking to that and hi fived Jenny as she took out some other cars and a bunch of cardboard, bringing it over to Bingo and Chase as Bluey spoke up with Jenny carrying some paint cans. "Alright Chase. Jenny just told me about how much of a Plasticar fan you are, so we decided to play racers. Feel free to design your car however you like."

Chase was beyond excited to hear that, running over to the cardboard as Bingo wondered what Plasticar was. "Bluey, what's Plasticar?"

"It's basically a bunch of famous race car drivers coming together to join some epic race to get an awesome trophy." Bluey explained, though she had to admit that she barely knew the concept of Plasticar alone. "I'm sure Jenny and Chase could explain it a lot better though."

"Definitely. But Chase is the real expert here." Jenny pointed out, and then she picked up the red paint with excitement. "Alright. Let's paint some cars and total some morons to get an awesome trophy!"

* * *

Bluey and the others had just finished their cars with all of them having their own unique designs and features. Bluey's was blue and had a design similar to that of the waves of the ocean. Jenny's was red and had a bunch of fire on the screen with Bluey questioning the part of Jenny laughing at the grown up Bloodhound being burned alive. "Duke. My stepdad." Bingo's was yellow and had a design like the sun, showing off the brightness of the day. Chase's was green and had a theme of gas bombs and Jenny being in the car making them.

When the four were done, they all took a liking to Bluey's car the most with Jenny speaking up about it. "I think the winner for design is obvious. Let's hope it's just as good on the track."

Everyone got into their perspective cars with Bluey starting off the race as everyone stuck their feet through the bottom. "Is everyone ready!?" The others nodded their heads yes as Bluey honked her horn, as everyone got an airhorn to honk on for convenience. "Then let's get started! Around the backyard three times, winner takes all!"

Everyone started racing with Bluey and Jenny soaring into the lead and Chase making his way past Bingo. Jenny soared into first place as Bluey tried as hard as she could to get past her. Bingo was able to catch up to Chase, and the two were neck and neck with neither showing the chance of backing down. Jenny then honked her horn as she commented on the race. "This just in, Jenny's going to win without question, because she's better than everyone!"

"Ha! We'll just see about that one!" Bluey shot back, running at max speed as she and Jenny made it past the second lap. Bingo and Chase were laughing at their banter as they both looked at each other with smiles, continuing the race as Chase soard past Bingo again. Once the race was done, Jenny made it in first with Bluey being the one to announce her victory. "And the winner is...Jenny G. Shepherd!"

"Yes!" Jenny took her car off and threw it onto the ground, doing a victory dance that made Chase laugh as he arrived behind Bluey with Bingo arriving next and joining in. Jenny then did a spin and raised her paws in the air after she stopped. "I'm the ultimate Plasticar champion of the world!"

Bluey rolled her eyes while smiling, having had almost two years of friendship with Jenny, which was enough to justify knowing about her immense ego. She walked up to her best friend and patted her on the back as she pumped her fists multiple times. "Don't let your win go over your head Jenny. You still have to face off against the real thing."

Jenny's stomach growled and when she listened to it, she heard that it was lunch time and gave a sly grin. "No way I can do that on an empty stomach. Let's go eat!" Bluey and the others ran inside with Jenny storming in first, dashing up to the fridge and opening the freezer to spot dinosaur nuggets in there. "Awesome! You have the dinosaur shaped ones! (Grabs the box) These are gonna be awesome!"

Chase pulled out a pan from a compartment in the kitchen with Bingo helping him put it on the stove. Jenny opened up the box and poured all of the dinosaur nuggets onto it with Bluey helping her put them into the oven by opening it up and assisting her in putting them in. After they closed it, Jenny set it to exactly the right temperature for heating up dinosaur nuggets as Chilli came in and saw them all working together with Jenny crushing the box with her foot. "Oh, hey Chilli. You guys did good picking the dinosaur nuggets."

"Thanks for listening to me at the store by the way." Bluey chimed in, being more than glad that she was able to convince her parents to get the dinosaur nuggets. "These ARE what let tome and Jenny meeting after all."

Chilli smiled as she looked back on that day, walking over to the group as she noticed Chase playing rock paper scissors with Bingo. "Who's the little one?"

"Oh, this is Jenny's little brother Chase." Bluey explained with Chase winning the game and pumping his fist. "He's a big fan of Plasticar, so if you're wondering why there are four cardboard race cars outside, that's why."

"I'll keep that in mind." Chilli saw that Chase was much more calm and tender than Jenny, finding believing that he's her brother to be a bit challenging. "He sure acts different than you do Jenny."

Jenny saw how calm and down to earth Chase was, seeing Chilli's point, even if she didn't know how to explain it. "Yeah, I don't know what that's all about. All I know is that he's the last thing my parents did together before they divorced." The oven beeped, leading to Jenny opening it with a quick warning in before doing so. "Heads up!" Jenny opened up the oven and got the oven mits with Bluey helping her out after they each put one on, only grabbing it with one paw. Jenny then used one of her claws to hold up the other end. "Not losing these babies now."

Jenny and Bluey set the tray down with Chase smelling the dinosaur nuggets and getting excited. "These are gonna be awesome." Jenny nodded in agreement, though that's to be expected, since chicken nuggets were her go to meal.

* * *

Bluey and the others were eating their dinosaur nuggets while sitting on the couch and watching some action packed anime. Jenny was more than into it as she ate her dinosaur nuggets with Bingo not quite getting what was going on. "Why does the hyena want to kill the lion?"

"Because Janja works for Dark Kion, and Dark Kion hates Kion, so he sent Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu to mess with Kion's family." Jenny explained, finishing one of her dinosaur nuggets as she then noticed that she only had one left. She looked over at Bluey's plate and snatched a nugget, eating it before making this taunt. "I'm the dinosaur now."

Bluey gave a playful grin as she jumped onto Jenny, leading to the two of them rolling on the ground as Chase and Bingo watched their fight. "How dare you steal my dinosaur nugget! The dinosaur nugget police shall consume you!"

"The day they consume me is the day I give up chicken nuggets forever!" Jenny declared, pinning Bluey down as she warned her to tap out. "Tap out! Tap out!"

Bluey flipped Jenny off of her and the two continued fighting, laughing as Chase questioned whether or not they should continue. "Should we stop them?"

"No, it's okay. They never hurt each other too much." Bingo assured Chase just as Jenny held Bluey by her arm and made Bingo show concern. "I do sometimes hope Bluey wins though, just because of how rough Jenny can be."

Jenny let go of Bluey, who started panting as Jenny happily announced that she was the winner of the fight. "And without any trouble to be had, Jenny wins the fight and reigns supreme in the Heeler household!" Jenny punched the sky a bunch with Bluey joining her as they sat back down on the couch. "Fun fact Chase. Bluey having the backbone to fight back against me is a key factor in how the two of us met."

Chase found that to be interesting, since he'd never heard the story of how Bluey and Jenny became friends. "Is that also why you're hanging out every single day?" Jenny nodded her head yes with Chase smiling. "I thought so."

Just then, Bandit came in while on his phone as he spoke to the person on the other line. "Yeah, thanks for the memo Ida. I'll let them know. Bye." Bandit hung up and looked at Bluey and the others with a proud smile on his face. "Jenny, Chase, good news. Your mom just called me to tell you that she got the job!"

"Yeah! Our mom's an arcade manager!" Jenny and Chase hi five with Bluey and Bingo thinking about how awesome that would be.

Bluey could already picture the stuff they could do at the arcade now with Bingo having an idea as well. "I hope that means we get extra tokens as a friend discount. That claw machine always gets me."

"Just think about it Bingo. We'll get more than just extra tokens with Jenny's mom running the show." Bluey looked at Jenny in hopes that she knew what the arcade would be called. "What's the name of the arcade?"

"Dogtopia Pizza Planet." Jenny explained, and then she hopped off of the couch and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Let's go break stuff in the backyard!"

Jenny ran off with Bluey chasing after her frantically as Bandit ran behind her. "Jenny, wait! You just broke one of mum's vases last week! She might send you home this time!" Chase and Bingo shrugged to each other as they smiled and continued watching the show in peace, knowing that their time in the future was gonna be well spent.


	3. Dogtopia Elementary

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode three: Dogtopia Elementary

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

Bluey's family was driving up to a school building with Bluey and Bingo hopping out of the car, allowing Bingo to get a good look at her new school. She felt nervous about her first day with Bluey putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "It'll be alright Bingo. The kids here are really friendly."

Bandit and Chilli walked over to Bluey and Bingo with Chilli kneeling down to Bingo and rubbing her head. "You'll do great kid. (Kisses Bingo's forehead) And don't worry about being nervous. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"And I think we can all confirm that Bluey will be looking out for you." Bluey nodded her head yes, making Bandit glad that he said what he said. "Okay, good."

Just then, shouting was heard as Jenny's family drove up, leading to Jenny kicking the car door open with Chase jumping out on his phone. "I'm almost a brown belt in karate Duke! I don't need army training now!"

Ida and Duke walked over to Jenny and Chase with Duke shouting at Jenny. "You don't know what you'll face in this school year!"

"It's first grade; I made it out of kindergarten alive!" Jenny shouted back, groaning in annoyance before she said three very hurtful words, that didn't faze Duke one bit. "I hate you!"

"We'll see you after school kids." Ida kissed Jenny and Chase on the forehead genuinely, but swiftly, walking off with Duke as she spoke up about what happened. "You didn't need to wake them up like an army sergeant Duke."

Bluey's family wasn't all that shocked to see the dysfunction in Jenny's family with Bandit and Chilli heading back over to the car. "Have a good day kids!"

Bandit and Chilli walked off with Jenny and Chase walking up to Bluey and Bingo, leading to Jenny being in a much better mood. "Hey girl." Bluey and Jenny did their usual handshake, even laughing after the head bump with all four of them walking over to the school building. "Sorry you had to hear that. Duke came into our rooms and woke us up like we were about to fight Russia."

Bluey was well aware of Jenny's hatred for her step-father, and she found it fairly hard to blame her for it. "Judging by what I've seen from Duke at your place, I can believe that. (Looks at Bingo as they enter the building) It's also why we spend the majority of our free time at our place." Bingo nodded in understanding as the four walked down hallway, finding their classroom, which was classroom C-2, fairly quickly. They went inside with a bunch of other kids being shown in there, either playing or sitting quietly, or whatever. "Ya ready to mingle Bingo?"

"Um..." Bingo looked around and saw that there weren't a lot of kids her age, thinking she should wait a bit. "Can I just play with Chase for now? Just until we meet another kid our age."

"Fair enough." Bluey allowed Bingo and Chase to walk off together as Chase started talking about a video game he was playing with Jenny turning to Bluey. "Listen Jenny. I don't expect you to change, nor do I want that for now, but I at least expect you to TRY to get along with my other friends. You're doing alright with Chloe, so let's see about the rest."

Jenny didn't know how well she'd do, but figured she could at least give Bluey a little bit of hope. "I won't make any promises, but I'll try."

Bluey smiled as she and Jenny walked off, just as her patch broke off and she dropped her water bottle. It landed in between her and a Border Collie, the latter of which picked it up instantly and handed it to her with a nervous smile. "You dropped this!"

Bluey accepted the water bottle back with Jenny patching up her backpack patch while she spoke to the Border Collie. "Thanks Mackenzie."

Mackenzie noticed Jenny next to Bluey, being quite annoyed that he'd have to put up with her for another year. "Great. I guess I'm going to be classmates with it again."

Jenny rolled her eyes as she found Mackenzie's attempt at annoying her to be quite pathetic. "SHE Mackenzie. As in girl."

"Barely."

"Ah! (Clenches heart) It burns!"

Mackenzie scoffed at Jenny's sarcasm, making it clear that he wasn't particularly fond of her. "Just keep in mind that Bluey's mine. She deserves way better than a loudmouth bully like you."

Bluey raised an eyebrow at Mackenzie regarding the 'mine' comment, who flinched with Jenny coughing as she walked up to him and breathed in as she spoke with a smug grin. "Bluey will never love you."

Mackenzie resisted the urge to punch Jenny, knowing he'd lose the fight as Bluey got in between the two. "Look, I don't know how this started, but you two are going to have to get along if you expect us all to be in the same play group."

"So long as he doesn't treat you like an object to own, I'm okay with it." Jenny clenched her fist with a blunt look towards Mackenzie, frightening him before she walked off. "I'm gonna go chat up with Chloe while you two catch up."

"Alright, see ya in a bit Jenny." Bluey then gave Mackenzie a blunt look as they discussed what just went down. "Which part should I be more mad about? The fact that you practically said you own me, or that you started insulting Jenny unprovoked?"

Mackenzie chuckled nervously, not wanting to lose Bluey's trust as he explained his part in the conversation. "You know that's not what I meant, right?"

"I do Mackenzie, but we talked about this." Bluey started, knowing that she told Mackenzie she just wanted to be friends. "We can be friends, but we have to work on this crush thing."

"Trust me, I'm working on it." Mackenzie assured Bluey, even though he showed clear signs of pain underneath his smile. "I'm in love with you, you just wanna be friends, and I have no problem living in that constant pain. (Pulls out his phone) Should probably get a therapist."

"Hey, you got a new phone."

"YOU CAN HAVE IT!"

Bluey backed away from Mackenzie, who face palmed due to showing his desperation as she walked over to Jenny, who was helping Chloe get her marbles back. After she got them out from underneath the cubbies, she handed them to Chloe, who was grateful for the effort. "Thanks Jenny."

"Anytime." Jenny wrapped her arm around Bluey, who smiled as Jenny questioned where the teacher was. "So who's the bookworm that's gonna be teaching us."

The door was heard opening as an Australian Shepherd in a Blue Shawl entered the classroom, giving everyone interest as to what she was all about. Jenny in particular wanted to see what she was capable of, allowing her to greet the classroom without interrupting at all. "Good morning class. I'm your teacher for the year, Calypso." Bluey took notice to how patient Jenny was being, smiling with a bit of surprise. "I just know we're going to have a lot of fun this year!" Jenny happily raised her paw with Calypso calling onto her. "Yes?"

"Does that mean I can get away with punching someone?" Jenny asked, making Calypso a bit shocked at the question.

"Well...that's one of the exceptions." Calypso informed Jenny, making the German Shepherd scoff as Bingo smiled upon seeing how warm she was. "All of you students are going to have a great time in this class, I can guarantee you that. If any of you looked at the schedule I posted up then you should know what I have planned every day."

A beagle was looking at the schedule as soon as Calypso pointed it out, naming off everything that was on it. "This is more than easy to memorize. We start off being allowed to do whatever we want, then we do math, then English, usually it's the other way around but I'm only six so I can't judge, then we have snack, and then P.E., Jenny would flex on everyone in that, and then we do lunch because of course we have it two periods after snack, then we do arts and crafts, and then we finish off with end of the day recess to let the kids play before going home."

With the exception of Bluey, everyone was stunned by this with Chloe dropping her marble bag again as Calypso congratulated Honey. "Well done Honey." Bluey nodded her head slowly, knowing what Honey was all about.

* * *

Bluey and Jenny were sitting together at lunch as the two of them looked back on when they first met with Bluey bringing it up. "This bring back memories Jenny?"

"You know it does." Bluey and Jenny saw Chloe and Rusty walking over to them with Chloe being extra careful not to drop her food as they sat down. "Ya know Chloe, if you're so worried about tripping then you shouldn't have brought marbles to school. Just saying."

"Well I had to bring SOMETHING to play with, and I couldn't find my sketchbook." Chloe explained with Jenny snarfing down on her burger as she spoke up about her's and Bluey's siblings. "So your siblings started school today, right? Where are they?"

Bluey pointed over to the table Bingo and Chase were eating lunch at, leaving Chloe and Rusty glad to see that they were having a good time with Bluey commenting on it. "Those two got along just as fast as I'd expect them to. I hope they stay like this for a while."

Just then, Rusty started looking at Jenny with hearts going above his head with Jenny joking about it with a smirk. "Better be careful Bluey. Your cousin seems to be giving you some competition."

"Wha?" Rusty flinched and tried to cover up what just happened. "I don't, I wasn't-" Bluey and Jenny giggled a bit with Rusty blushing as he started eating his hot dog.

* * *

Bingo and Chase were working on their own arts and crafts project together with Bingo taking notice to how creative Chase was. He already got started on what they were making, which was a butterfly themed Plasticar league race. She got a good look at all the cars he made and she was only able to put down a few butterflies with Chase noticing her struggle. "You okay Bingo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bingo answered, but she knew Chase was worried about her. "I just wish I could make cool stuff like you can with those cars. You make it look so easy. Then again, so does Bluey."

Chase smiled as he got a good look at Bingo's butterflies, finding them to be more than serviceable. "You're doing great though. It's hard to screw up a butterfly, but I still think you're doing good for a first time."

Bingo took notice to how calm Chase was about being at school for the first time, wishing she could be as confident as him. "How are you so laid back?"

"It's pretty easy. You just, live past it." Chase explained further as he filled Bingo in on what his methods were. "There are plenty of times where I'm almost a nervous wreck, but I just try not to think about what's making me nervous, and I eventually learn to live with it, until I can overcome it. It'll take some time, but I have a feeling you'll get there too." Bingo smiled, glad to see that Chase was on his side.

* * *

Bluey was walking over to the castle in the playground with Chloe as they overheard Mackenzie begging someone not to hurt him. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Bluey sighed, walking over to the castle with Chloe as Jenny was shown pinning Mackenzie against the wall of it as she clenched her fist. "Say it again. Say I'm from a broken home. Or take it back if you know what's good for you."

"Okay! I take it back, I take it back!"

"Good. Say it again and I knock your teeth out."

"Jenny." Bluey intervened sternly, crossing her arms with a blunt look with Jenny noticing as Bluey then pointed to the ground. "Put him down." Upon command, Jenny released Mackenzie, who ran off with Bluey talking to Jenny. "Look Jenny. You can't just go around beating someone up for saying you're from a broken home. Calypso herself said she won't tolerate it. Why not just go to her?"

"Because I'm not a tattletale and I actually have some backbone." Jenny replied, making Bluey sigh as they entered the castle with Chloe. "What? It's true. Almost every other kid in this school is a spineless joke. (Looks at Chloe) No offense Chloe."

"None taken." Chloe assured Jenny, although, she did have to agree with Bluey on her methods. "I do think you could be a little nicer to Mackenzie though. Why did you start picking on him in the first place?"

"He saw the way Bluey and I became friends and didn't approve of it because he has a crush on her and wants her to be treated with respect." Jenny explained, and then she brought something else up. "And I DO treat her with respect. He just doesn't know it yet."

* * *

Bluey and the others were saying goodbye to their classmates as they went up to Bluey's family car to go to her place. "Bye everyone! We'll see you tomorrow!" Bluey and the others got into the car with Bluey asking if Jenny and Chase could come over. "Mum, dad, is it alright if Jenny and Chase come over?"

"When has it ever NOT been okay?" Bandit asked with a chuckle, driving off as Jenny saw Mackenzie give her a signal that said he was watching her. She just flipped him off and wrapped her arm around Bluey, who did the same as the car drove off.

Bluey then had an idea in mind, thinking Jenny would like it a lot. "Oh, right. My cousin Muffin is coming for a sleepover tomorrow night. I'll be meeting her for the first time since she was a baby!"

"No way. I'm all in!" Jenny exclaimed, being more than ready to meet another one of Bluey's family members, even if they lived a town or two away.

Bingo looked at Chase to see if he wanted to join, and Chase didn't see any objections to it. "Why not. Could be fun." Bingo made a squee, making Chase chuckle a bit as he put a paw on her shoulder. "Calm down Lady Bark Bark fan. The sleepover's tomorrow."


	4. The Sleepover

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode four: The Sleepover

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

Bluey and Bingo were waiting patiently at the door with Chilli taking notice as she walked up to them. "Excited to meet your cousin, eh girls?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome!" Bluey exclaimed as she stood up and started talking about all the stuff they were gonna do. "We're gonna play video games, play actual games, stuff our faces with ice cream, (Chilli starts laughing) and stay up until midnight!"

Chilli finished laughing as she said something that most likely confirmed all of that to be a part of Bluey's imagination. "Well good luck with that."

A car was heard pulling up with Bluey and Bingo running over to the door and Bluey answering it as they spoke in sync. "Cousin Muffin's (See something that makes them stop for a bit)...here."

A slightly younger sounding voice is heard screaming as a grey heeler ran up to Bluey and Bingo, surprising them as said heeler grabbed her chest. "Coconuts, have water in them! What happened to the baby coconuts!?"

Bluey shrugged with Chilli laughing a bit at the heeler's craziness with a grown up blue heeler that seemed slightly younger than Bandit walking over to them. "Muffin, sweetie, we went over this. (Has Muffin release Bluey) No grabbing people when you ask what happened to the baby coconuts."

Muffin started climbing all over her father's back as Bluey and Bingo took a liking to what they saw as Bluey commented on it. "I think I'm gonna like you Muffin."

"Muffin!" Muffin shouted as she jumped off of her father's head, running around Chilli, who picked her up to keep her from crashing. "Who're you?"

Bluey questioned why Muffin was moving around so much, hoping it wasn't anything too dangerous. "Why does Muffin move around like that Uncle Stripe?"

Stripe kneeled down to Bluey and Bingo as he started to explain Muffin's condition. "Ya see Bluey, Bingo, Muffin has a condition known as ADHD. It makes her much more hyper than most kids and gives her a weaker attention span." Muffin was shown to be jumping on the couch and laughing as Chilli tried to get a hold of her. "Think of a group of kids being sugar high, like you two and that Jenny friend of yours were after you ate that whole chocolate cake on Bingo's fourth birthday."

Bluey and Bingo snickered a bit when they remembered that memory with Bluey already taking a liking to Muffin. "I don't think that'll be a problem. All kids can be hyper, Muffin's just a little...extra. We just gotta treat her like she's normal."

"That's a very mature way to look at it Bluey." Stripe replied with a proud smile, and then he informed them on the instructions for Muffin's condition. "Now this is Muffin's first sleepover, and her first time without her parents, so you two have to make sure she doesn't watch too much Tv, and get her in bed before eight o clock. She'll need plenty of exercise and sleep to help her focus better."

Bluey and Bingo nodded in understanding with the two being concerned for how they'll be affected as Bingo asked about it. "But what about us? Do we still get to stay up late?"

"Well...I was actually hoping you wouldn't mind going to bed with her so she didn't feel left out." Stripe explained, knowing how hard this had to be for Bluey and Bingo. "Like I said, this is Muffin's first sleepover, and I don't want her to have a bad first-" Just then, another car pulled up with Jenny kicking the door open with a sleeping bag in her arm. "...impression. I see you invited Jenny."

Jenny ran up to Bluey's house with a caveman like shout, kicking Stripe in the nuts as soon as he turned to her. She didn't feel the same spark she got from Bandit or a couple others. "Eh. Bandit and Duke are more satisfying. (Gives thumbs up) Bonus points for being a good sport about it though." While stripe was recovering on the floor, getting up slowly as Bluey and Jenny started their handshake. "Hey girl." Bluey and Jenny did the rest of their handshake with Jenny noticing Muffin after they stopped laughing after the headbutt. "That your cousin?"

Bluey nodded her head yes with Muffin running up to them with a door stopper and throwing it onto her father's foot. "New guest is here! COCONUTS!"

Muffin ran up to Jenny with the German Shepherd grabbing her and laughing her butt off at the sight of her behavior. "Bluey, I'm lovin this kid!" Jenny laughed a bit more with Bluey and Bingo glad to see that the two were getting along and Stripe smiling upon seeing Jenny rub Muffin's head.

* * *

Bluey and the others were in the living room as Bluey pulled out a flute in her toy chest and brought it over to them as she explained what it did. "Alright Muffin. This is a really special flute that can spawn any kind of fluffy animal you want. (Muffin gets excited) And it's really fragile, so-"

Muffin snatched the flute, much to Bluey's surprise as the little grey Heeler started playing it. That's when she spawned a giant bear, only it didn't roar, and instead allowed Muffin to jump onto it. "It works!" Muffin started using the bear's stomach, making the bear laugh as she did so. "Trampoline!"

Bluey remembered the trampoline from outside and figured Muffin would enjoy bouncing on it before dinner. "We actually DO have a trampoline Muffin."

Muffin stopped bouncing and looked at the bear, who nodded before she looked back at Bluey. "May I jump on it?"

* * *

Bluey and the others were outside on the trampoline with Bluey glad to see the others having a good time. She then saw that the bear was watching them from outside and wondered if he wanted to join them. "You sure you don't wanna join us?" The bear nodded with a smile and allowed Bluey to get back to her fun. "Alright then." Bluey continued jumping with Muffin being impessed by all of the awesome flips Jenny was doing. Bluey took notice to this as she jumped over to Muffin. "That's Jenny for ya. You should see he on the dance floor!"

"You guys have a dance floor!?" Muffin asked excitedly, and Bluey nodded her head no with Muffin then getting bummed out a bit. "Oh, alright then. (Smells something) Hey, is Aunt Chilli cooking burgers?"

Jenny stopped jumping and got out of the trampoline, shouting up to the sky at the top of her lungs. "FOOD!" Jenny ran inside with everyone else chasing after her as the German Shepherd went into the kitchen and saw Chilli cooking. "Make mine a triple bacon cheeseburger Chilli! I'm not holding back tonight!"

Muffin jumped onto Jenny and stood on top of her head as she made her order. "Do you have chicken!? (Sees a plant) Ooh, plant I've never seen before."

Muffin walked over to the plant with Chilli laughing as she confirmed that everyone could have as much as they wanted. "No need to worry girls. I've got enough for all four of you to even have fifths if you want. Maybe even sixths."

Jenny started drooling, making Bingo gag as she caught sight of it. "I don't think I'll be sitting next to Jenny tonight."

* * *

Bluey and the others were at the table as Chilli served everyone their food, only to notice that Muffin was spinning around super fast in a chair with wheels on it. This concerned her a good deal and she figured it would be best to get Muffin to stop. "Muffin, sweetie, can you stop spinning please?" Muffin kept spinning however, and Bluey stopped her while making sure she didn't fall over. "Thank you Bluey. (Looks at Muffin) Muffin, you can't spin around like that. It's not safe."

"Why?"

"Because you could hurt youself."

"Why?"

"Because you were spinning around so fast."

Muffin suddenly spaced out and brought up something else that didn't relate to the chair thing at all. "I like french fries."

"Well that's just great Muffin, cause I've got some for you on your plate." Chilli told Muffin, knowing she was going to love her dinner quite a bit. "And you've also got that chicken burger you asked for."

"CHICKEN!" Muffin slammed her face into the chicken burger with eveyone else starting out on there's as Chilli walked past them.

Bluey bit into her bacon cheesebuger, which was just one patty, but she still got a lot from it. "Thanks mom. You're the best cook ever." Chilli smiled upon hearing that with Bluey noticing that Muffin's appetite was almost as big as Jenny's. "Wow Jenny. Muffin seems to relate to you the most out of all of us."

Jenny laughed a bit after hearing that with Muffin taking notice to Bingo just eating a plain burger. "Bingo, how can you eat a burger with nothing on it!?"

"That's how I like them." Bingo informed Muffin, not eally minding how confused she was. "I tried a burger with ketchup on it one time, but then I realized I don't like ketchup."

Muffin ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of toppings, bringing them over to the table and setting them down. "You just need to branch out. (Runs back over to her seat) Pick out the foods you like on their own, and see what you think of them after putting them into the burger." Bingo looked at the toppings and grabbed some lettuce and a tomato, eating the burger that way and liking it even more than the plain one. Muffin was more than happy to see her smile. "Yeah, now you got it."

Jenny finished her triple bacon cheeseburger, which she put her chicken nuggets into, and then patted her stomach proudly as she wanted more. "Bluey, that best cook thing? So true." Bluey smiled in response as Jenny then burped and farted at the same time, letting out a nasty burger fart that also sounded a little wet (PHHT). Bluey wafted the fart away with Bingo covering her nose and Muffin laughing as Jenny raised her fist. "More food!" Jenny ran into the kitchen and got a good look at all that was there, starting to combine all kinds of stuff.

Jenny put three burger patties, three times the bacon as their was before, twice as much cheese, and all kinds of toppings, especially onions and ranch. When she got back, everyone else saw her burger and were impressed by how well it was standing. "This, is the Jenny G. Shephed monster burger! If I ever get my own restaurant it'll be the specialty. Oh, wait." Jenny ran back into the kitchen and returned with some chicken nuggets, putting them into the burger. "Now it's perfect."

Bandit arrived into the kitchen to find Jenny eating her monsterous burger, laughing a bit as he commented on it. "Careful there Jenny. That looks like it could give you a massive heart attack."

"I'm six Bandit. If God wanted me to die of a heart attack he'd wait a couple more decades." Jenny pointed out, and she continued eating her food as Bandit then got a whiff of her fart. "That one, is mine." Jenny found this burger to taste amazing with Bluey snickering a bit, awaiting the gassy night that was going to come for he and the others.

* * *

Bluey and the others were watching an exciting fantasy movie with Jenny eating a completely different burger than before. When she finished it, she let out a burp with Bluey wafting it away as they continued watching the movie. Chilli walked up to them since the night was almost over for them, and they had to get some rest. "Alright you four, time for bed now."

Muffin walked over to the Tv and seemed to be enjoying the show with Bluey walking up to her and tapping her head. "Muffin. Mum said it's bedtime."

Chilli noticed that Jenny was gone and then she came back with a bottle behind her back, becoming suspicious and a bit stern. "What's that bottle Jenny?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Jenny assured Chilli, and then she got everyone's attention as she stood in front of Bluey and Muffin. "Alright, let's hit the hay before it hits us." Jenny ran upstairs with Muffin still focusing on the Tv, leading to Bluey carrying her on her back as they went up to their room.

Bingo walked over to the Tv and turned it off, wishing the fun didn't have to end. "I wish we could stay up later."

"I know kid. (Rubs Bingo's head) When you're older, I promise." Bingo smiled and allowed Chilli to carry her to their room, and they then found Jenny hiding something in a drawer with Chilli wanting to know what it was. "Alright Jenny, what is it?"

Jenny got into her sleeping bag, acting as her usual cheeky self when she replied. "You'll have to wait and see Chilli." Jenny went to sleep with Chilli sighing, hoping Jenny wasn't planning on doing anything wreckless.

* * *

Muffin was sleeping comfortably on the bear as she heard Chilli scolding Bluey for something and woke up to see what it was all about. When she walked out of the room, she saw Jenny holding a wine bottle and Chilli talking to Bluey about it, making sure not to yell, even though her voice was stern. "And you can't just let Jenny drink her problems away!"

"I didn't know she had the bottle at the time!" Bluey responded, indicating that this happened a few minutes ago, and then Jenny was heard in the on suite bathroom with Bluey coming in, revealing Bandit holding Jenny by the toilet. "Jenny, you know alcohol isn't for kids. Why'd you drink dad's wine?"

Jenny puked in the toilet again, walking over to Bluey as she responded to her words. "Bluey, Bluey, Bluey, are you with me?" Bluey nodded her head yes with Jenny laughing as she dropped the bottle. "Duke, secretly buys a twelve pack of wine all the time, and I wanted to see what wa sso appealing about it. And now I know. I'm not even mad enough to hate him!"

Jenny laughed a bit more as Bingo entered the room with the bear and answered to Muffin's confused look as she looked at her. "This is beyond anything we've seen of her."

Bandit took notice to the bear, wondering if he was seeing things for real. "Is that a grizzly bear?" Muffin nodded her head yes as Bluey led Jenny to her bed so she could get some rest, leaving the bear and Bandit to wave to each other.


	5. The Treehouse

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode five: The Treehouse

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

Bluey and Bingo were holding Bluey's bed over the stair rail with Jenny sitting on it as she looked excited, and Bluey and Bingo looked concerned. Bluey especially wasn't sure if this was safe, even though Jenny was wearing a red helmet. "Are you sure about this Jenny? This seems like a really bad idea."

"It'll be fine Bluey, I got a helmet on in case I land on it." Jenny assure Bluey, and then she started chanting to get herself down to the first floor. "Push it! Push it! Push it!" Bluey and Bingo pushed the bed down to the first floor, which landed smack on the ground with the German Shepherd landing on the couch. Bandit and Chilli ran in with fearful looks on their face as Jenny rose up and raised her fist. "Awe-some!"

Bluey and Bingo arrived downstairs with Chilli being the first to ask what was going on. "Bluey, why did you shove your bed off the stair rail!?"

"Because Jenny wanted to see what it was like to fly!" Bluey explained, and she saw that her bed was broken, picking up a piece of the wood and wondering what they could do with it. "I wonder what we should do with this."

"Well we probably can't use it to make a new bed. Some of the pieces broke in half." Bandit took the board and got a good look at it. "I think you'll be able to think on what you can make with it though."

Bluey got an idea as Jenny walked over to her, knowing she was going to love it. "Hey. What if we use the wood from here to start making a tree house? That way we'll always have something to do when we go outside to play!"

Bandit and Chilli took a liking to the idea and Bandit spoke up while joking a bit about the bed. "We'll pick up some more wood, along with (Boops Bluey's nose playfully) your new bed. Just make sure you don't destroy Bingo's bed as well, and we're all for it." Bluey and Jenny hi fived, being more than excited for the tree house to be done.

* * *

Bluey and Jenny were getting started on the tree house, making sure the tree in the backyard was secure enough as they put the first board on it. Jenny held it tightly and put a nail up to the board, screwing it in after Bluey handed her a screwdriver from below. After she got that in, Bingo handed Bluey another board, and she handed it over to Jenny, who screwed that one in as well. After a minute or two, they had the first part done, and then Jenny slid down the ladder to prepare for the second part. "Lookin good so far."

Bluey, Jenny, and Bingo brought everything over to the right side of the treehouse with Jenny climbing up and screwing one of the boards onto it. Bluey then realized that they'd need some paint for decorating the thing. "Hang on, we're gonna need some paint for later when we're decorating this thing. (Looks down at Bingo) Bingo, there should be some paint in the shed. You mind getting some for us? Just two is fine for now, and our favorite colors are red and blue."

"On it!" Bingo ran over to the shed and opened it up, walking over to the paint that was in the back. She saw cans of light and dark for both red and blue, wondering which ones they'd want. "Hmm. They didn't say WHICH red and WHICH blue. But they only want two cans." Bingo got an idea and grabbed the dark red and light blue paint cans, feeling like they would be the best choices for the start to the decorations. "This should do it. The dark red matches Jenny's personality perfectly, and the light blue one matches Bluey's fur."

Bingo ran back over to Bluey and Jenny, setting the paint cans down as they finished the beginning of the right side to the treehouse. "Bluey, I got the paint cans!"

Bluey slid down the ladder and saw the colors Bingo picked, finding that they matched her and Jenny perfectly. "Nice work Bingo. You got our favorite variations of them too."

Bingo smiled and wagged her tail with Bandit coming out with some more wood in a wheelbarrow. "Here ya gow kids. (Dumps all the wood out) Woodalanche!" Bluey, Jenny, and Bingo run over to the wood with Bandit talking about Bluey's new bed. "We think you'll like your new bed too Bluey. I just got it done."

"Awesome! Thanks dad." Bluey responded gratefully, and then she ran back over to the ladder and climbed up with the wood piece she got. "Oh, before I forget, is the bed good for jumping?"

"You bet it is." Bandit replied with a grin, leading to Bluey giving him a thumbs up before putting another board on the side of the treehouse. Bandit was a bit concerned about the structure however, and wasn't sure if it was stable. "You kids sure you know what you're doing? I could help you if you like."

"We're fine for now, but if we need your help, we'll let you know." Jenny assured Bandit, and then she picked up a piece of wood as she looked at Bingo. "Cmon Bingo. Let's craft the support beams."

"Okay." Bingo carried some wood over to the beam location with Jenny, but struggled a little more than Bluey and Jenny due to being a bit younger.

* * *

It was getting late, and Bluey, Jenny, and Bingo were getting a good look at the progress on their treehouse. They were all very proud of what they've done with it and all gave their comments with Bluey going first. "This is gonna be awesome."

"No kidding." Jenny chimed in, knowing that this was going to be an amazing thing for them to do outside. "Just imagine the stuff we can do in there."

Bingo was worried about something and felt it wouldn't hurt to ask about it. "We're not gonna throw each other out of the window on beds, are we?"

Bluey and Jenny laughed at what Bingo just asked, knowing that none of them would ever think about that again. "Trust me Bingo. I doubt your parents will let us get away with more than one bed smashing." Bluey, Bingo, and Jenny went inside, thinking about all the cool stuff they could do in the treehouse.

* * *

Bluey, Bingo, and Jenny were in Bluey and Bingo's room late at night with Jenny laying something out on the floor with Bluey taking notice. She got out of her bed and walked over to Jenny, sitting down next to her as she lied down on a sleeping back. "Whatya got there Jenny?"

"Just something I drew out earlier so we could plan on what would be in the treehouse after we finish it." Jenny explained, having already put quite a bit of thought into it. "I figured I'd contribute in some way since I called my mom and said I was spending the night."

Bluey gave a smirk to Jenny, knowing that she was just doing this because she wanted to. "I didn't invite you to spend the night."

"Well you should've, cause I'm not leaving." Jenny got to talking about the chart, knowing Bluey would love what she had in store. "Anyway, I think it'd be awesome if we put a hot tub right next to the tree that has the tree house on it, so then we could jump into it whenever we wanted."

"Hot tubs might be a bit expensive for right now." Bluey pointed out, and Jenny saw her point as Bluey pointed to something she really liked the idea of. "I can definitely see us having that whiteboard in there though. That could help a lot for deciding what we wanna do."

"My idea exactly." Jenny replied, and then she and Bluey continued planning stuff out as Jenny continued. "So I thought the Tv would be a nice fit since we would obviously need something to do if we just wanted to chill out in there. And with my mom working on the arcade, we could work on getting that, and the game's console in there super quick."

* * *

Bluey and Jenny were lying down next to each other in their sleep with Jenny having her arms wrapped around Bluey's chest. When Bandit came into Bluey and Bingo's room, she saw what Jenny was doing and smiled at how adorable it was. Bluey then woke up and saw what Jenny was doing, laughing a bit as Jenny woke up as well and spoke to her. "Hey girl."

Jenny let go of Bluey as she commented on the situation. "That explains why I felt like I was being hugged the whole night. I WAS being hugged the whole night."

Jenny got up and stretched her arms and legs, getting up with a smile on her face. "Definitely one of the most relaxing sleeps I've ever had in my life." Bluey and Jenny saw Bandit as he walked up to them and saw their plans. "Oh, morning Bandit."

"Morning dad."

"Morning girls."

Bandit got a good look at their plans with Jenny explaining what they were. "These are the plans Bluey and I came up with last night. We could get it done in a couple weeks if we work as hard as possible. Bluey and Jenny looked at each other and hi fived, knowing they would be able to get this tree house done.

* * *

A montage started with Bluey, Jenny, and Bingo working on the tree house as they set up some more boards to drill them together. They were able to get the entire left side done and got ready to do the next part. The next part of the montage showed Bluey, Jenny, and Bingo putting up some planks for the wall, gluing them down and right next to each other. After that was done, they cut out some of the wood to make a window. Well, Bandit did, since they couldn't touch sharp tools like that. They only touched the drill because they knew what they were doing.

The next part showed Bluey, Jenny, and Bingo building the ladder, making sure that it was designed perfectly with the planks glued to the tree and drilled into two big ones. The three were then shown decorating the inside, painting it all kinds of colors with the outside shown to be a combination of red and blue. Once that was done, they were setting down the stuff they wanted inside of the tree house, making sure it would all fit and that it was ready for anyone to hang out in.

* * *

Bluey, Jenny, and Bingo were looking at their treehouse with Bluey wiping her forehead with a proud smile. "Well it took us at least a month to get everything done, but it was all worth it. Because our treehouse is finished!" Bluey, Jenny, and Bingo all hi fived each other with proudness as Bluey then got an idea. "And because of all our hard work, I say we invite all our friends over and have a party!"

Jenny put a paw on Bluey's shoulder as she expressed how much she loved that idea. "Bluey, you never cease to fill me with amazing ideas whenever you get the chance to do so. I'm bringing the cake, and all the soda we'll be drinking."

Bingo liked the idea of a party, feeling that it could be interesting to get to know Bluey's other friends. "It could be fun to get to know who you guys go to school with. (Gets a thought) Can Chase come too?"

"He's my little brother Bingo, he's already gonna be a VIP." Jenny assured Bingo, much to her joy as she started wagging her tail.

Bluey, Jenny, and Bingo went inside with Chilli shown to be cleaning the kitchen as they walked by. "Hey mom, can we have a party in our new tree house? We just finished it and wanna celebrate in the best way possible."

"Sure, I don't see why not." Chilli took her phone out and handed it to Bluey while instructing her on how many people she could invite. "You're six years old, so you can have six guests."

"Fair enough. (Rubs Bingo's head) Don't worry Bingo. Chase will still be one of them." Bingo clapped her paws a bit, being excited to see Chase again.

* * *

Bluey, Jenny, and Bingo were in the treehouse with Jenny standing guard at the entrance while the guests all came up. She let Rusty go up without any complaint, but when Mackenzie came up, she held her paw up to stop him. "Password."

"You didn't make Rusty or Chloe give a password." Mackenzie pointed out, wanting an explanation as to why that was.

"They're VIP's. You're a scrub."

"Ugh, fine. All Hail the Blue Shepherd Queens."

Rusty was getting a soda can as Bluey walked up to him while he was looking at the tree house. "You really put a lot of work into this place Bluey. It's no wonder you had such a high work ethic lately."

"Well Jenny and Bingo put in a good paw too." Bluey and Jenny saw that Chase was right behind Bingo as she tapped Chloe's shoulder, saying hi to her and getting off to a great start as Chloe shook her paw. "I also felt the party would help Bingo get to know other kids."

"I can see that it's paying off." Rusty replied, opening his soda and taking a sip as he enjoyed the rest of the party.

Honey and a Golden Retriever were hanging out by the window as Bluey and Jenny walked up to them with Honey pointing something out. "I'm not so sure jumping from this height would be great for a hot tub Bluey. It could risk an injury to the bones, or a concussion. Perhaps even worse for kids out age."

"I think we'll be fine Honey." Bluey assured Honey, and then she looked at Jenny, who was drinking a cherry soda. "What do you think Jenny?"

"I don't know; all I heard was blah blah, hot tub hot tub, Honey's boring, kill me." Bluey rolled her eyes while smiling as Jenny then addressed the Golden Retriever. "Hey Lucky. We might get a soccer goal so you can kick your ball into the backyard from here."

"That'd be awesome! I've been working on this one kick that you guys won't regret seeing!" Lucky exclaimed, and then Bluey and Jenny fist bumped, being proud of what they did in the last month. They knew that this tree house was going to be one of the biggest staples for their friendship for many years to come.


	6. Barbecue

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode six: Barbecue

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

Bandit was grilling some sausages as Bluey was doing the same, only she was using a pretend grill. Bluey copied pretty much everything her dad did from flipping the sausages and heating the grill up when needed, as well as smelling the sausages to make sure they were ready. When Bandit saw what Bluey was doing, he chuckled a bit before hearing the shouting of Duke. "It's their family barbecue, and we can't just barge in on them!"

"I called Bandit before this meeting, and he said he was fine with it!" Jenny shouted back with Ida holding Chase as he was listening to his music. Jenny entered through the fence door and instantly put on a happy smile when she saw Bluey. "Hey girl." After doing their special handshake and laughing after falling on their butts from the butting of heads as usual, they got up and Jenny greeted Bandit. "Sup Bandit!"

Bandit gave a smiling wave to Jenny, showing that he was okay with her family attending the barbecue as Bluey commented on the fight Jenny and Duke just had. "I see you and Duke were having another one of your 'disagreements' on the way in."

Ida sighed, knowing that this was going to be a staple for many years to come. "Yeah, this isn't the first event they've embarrassed the family at."

Bluey and Jenny heard playful yelling with Bluey confirming who it was when seeing Jenny's smile. "Yep, she's back."

Muffin came up onto the porch while screaming and running up to Bluey and Jenny with a wide smile on her face. "Sausages, are also called hot dogs! Why are we being fed our own kind!?"

"Kid, sausages aren't made of actual dogs. Is your brain working right?" Duke asked coldly, shocking Bluey and Muffin while enraging Jenny.

Jenny gladly punched Duke in the nuts as Bluey comforted Muffin when the rest of Muffin's family arrived to find Jenny telling duke off for his words. "She's got ADHD Duke, show some compassion for once!"

Bingo was playing with some dolls by the porch when she saw Muffin and her family, as well as Jenny's family, getting excited as she came out to greet them. "Yay, the guests are here!" Bingo came outside and hugged Muffin instantly with Jenny rubbing her head as a baby Blue Heeler came in between them barking happily. "Ooh. Muffin, is this your little sister you told us about?"

"Yeah, this is Socks. Be caweful. She's a biter." Muffin's ADHD started kicking in at that moment, leading to her spotting a plant hanging from the tree branch over the porch. "What's in that plant?"

Muffin started climbing the fence, only for her mother, who was gray like her, to grab her and hold her before booping her nose. "That's not safe sweetie."

"No pwoblem. I just need a ladder." Muffin hopped out of her mother's grasp with Muffin spotting the sausages before going inside and walking over to them. "What're you cooking on there Uncle Bandit?"

"Just the sausages for the barbecue." Bandit responded, knowing Muffin would love what he had in store. "And I always put up vegan sausages just in case."

"Oh good. I was worried I'd have to rely on the salad to hit me by." The grown up Grey Heeler stated, and then she shook Ida's paw to greet herself. "My name's Trixie. I heard your family while getting Muffin and Socks together in the driveway, and I might be able to help your family." Ida smiled upon hearing the request, knowing that someone with a special needs child could help a lot.

* * *

Everyone was at their stations with Stripe trying to strike a conversation with Duke, who wasn't in a very good mood. "So. Army veteran. What's it like defending the country?"

"Well I have PTSD, and my step-daughter ended up treating me with little respect, so you tell me." Duke snarked, making Stripe shrug as he walked off with his soda.

Jenny growled in anger at Duke's behavior while noticing Trixie's disgust over Duke's behavior. "Sorry about my step-dad Trixie. He always uses his army status as an excuse to treat people like garbage."

"I noticed he mentioned you treating him with little respect." Trixie stated as she kneeled down to Jenny's level. "Why is that?"

"Oh, I have at least a dozen reasons, but I'll just stick to the highlights." Jenny started listing the reasons she hates Duke. "First off, he's a loudmouth f#ck nugget (Trixie becomes shocked by Jenny's language) who might as well have megaphone as his last name, two, he always treats me and Chase like sh#t, and if it were just me it'd be much less of a problem, and three, he abuses my mom like the plague. (Walks off) Anyway, I'm gonna go hang with Bluey now. See ya." Trixie rubbed her head with shock that Jenny had such a colorful vocabulary.

Bluey was preparing the sausages with Jenny arriving and sitting down next to muffin, rubbing her head and making her smile as Bluey got her pretend sausages ready. "No need to wait any longer folks, sausages are ready for chomping!"

Bluey handed everyone their sausages as Jenny caught sight of the pretend salad with Bingo explaining what it was. "This is the capsicum salad Bluey had me prepare. I put all three kinds of peppers into it, but you can't actually eat it, since it's not real like mums."

Muffin saw Chilli talking about some kind of salad dressing she made, feeling that this salad needed some of it's own to be complete. "Hey Bingo, could you pwease get some salad dwessing for this?"

"Sure, no problem." Bingo ran off the porch and over to the hose, where there was a mud puddle, and poured some water into it after turning it on. Just then, it started to lose control, much to the family's surprise as Bingo ended up falling with the hose spraying her backside and making her laugh. "It's tickling my bottom!"

Jenny started laughing at the situation with Bandit advising Bingo on what to do. "Run for the switch Bingo! Turn it to the opposite direction you used to turn it on!"

Bingo did as her father advised her to do, turning the hose off and getting the salad dressing she needed. "Thanks dad!" Bingo arrived back onto the porch, handing Muffin and Socks their salad dressing, which was mud from the puddle, and then she went over to her chair to relax. "Finally, time to relax."

Chilli noticed the mud prints on the floor and tracked the mud to Bingo, who noticed as Chilli picked some of the mud off of her. "Must've been some hose fight."

"Muuuum, I finally got the salad finished." Bingo whined, knowing what her mother was going to ask of her, and Muffin walked off after noticing something. "And as it was just pointed out, I just got into a fight with the hose."

Chilli noticed that Muffin was getting the mop ready with Bingo noticing her smile and smiling back. "Looks like your cousin's got you covered on the porch."

* * *

Muffin was mopping up the mud tracks Bingo made, setting the mop into the bucket when she was done with Chilli washing the mud off of Bingo. "Thanks for covering for me Muffin. Cleaning has to be the worst thing ever invented."

"Yeah, cleaning's pretty bowing." Muffin admitted, and then she heard Socks barking and spotting Duke running with her biting his tail. Duke ended up knocking Muffin over, making her spill the bucket, which landed on the flowers, much to Chilli's dismay. "Sowwy Aunt Chilli."

"Aw, that's alright Muffin. (Rubs Muffin's head) I can just plant some new ones." Chilli assured Muffin as she smiled upon realizing that outcome.

"Get this psycho baby off of me!" Duke shouted just before Trixie grabbed onto Socks, gently pulling her off of Duke's tail with Socks leaning onto her mother in a fearful way. "I was just drinking my beer and this crazy baby bit me!"

With everyone taking notice of the situation, Trixie was quick to point out what Duke was leaving out. "I saw the whole thing Duke. (Gets furious) Don't, push my baby again."

Jenny ran up to Duke and kicked him in the nuts, making him fall to the ground with Socks jumping down and barking with joy as Jenny punched him. "Don't, hurt, the baby!" Jenny picked Socks up and carried her off to show her something. "Cmon Socks. With that feisty attitude of yours, you just might be able to withstand your first soda."

Trixie kicked Duke's stomach with rage as she walked over to the table, sitting down next to Stripe, who comforted his wife. "Don't worry Trixie. Duke's been dealt with." Stripe gave his wife a comforting kiss, which did make her feel a little better.

* * *

Jenny was taking a look at Bluey's pretend barbecue, getting a good look at the inside and noticing something loose. Jenny was playing the role of a mechanic with Bluey explaining what the problem was. "Yeah, I don't know what happened, but it doesn't heat the same way it used to."

Jenny found the problem on the inside, explaining it to Bluey as she changed a couple things around. "I think I see the problem love. This pipe here is a tad bit loose." Jenny took an imaginary wrench and tightened the pipe, taking care of the problem first hand before getting out of the pretend barbecue. "It should work like a charm now love. Give it a test run."

Bluey did as Jenny requested, paying her in some imaginary dollar bucks as she thanked her. "Thanks for the help." Chase came up listening to his music as always with Bluey tapping his shoulder, having him remove his earphones to listen to her. "You've just been listening to music since you got here Chase. Wanna try cooking up a juicy one?"

"I don't see why not." Chase gave cooking a fake sausage a shot as he explained why he was listening to music the whole time. "And if you're wondering why I've been listening the music the whole time, it's so I could avoid the drama of you know who."

Jenny pointed to himself and to Duke with her and Duke flipping each other off, much to the annoyance of Ida. Bluey took a liking to this plan, commenting on it as she spoke to him. "That's smart. Really smart." Chase gave a thumbs up to Bluey as he continued to cook his fake sausage, having some fun with it as well.

* * *

Bandit had just finished the sausages, having them all ready to be served to every one of the guests with him getting the biggest of them all. "Sausages are ready everyone!"

Everyone got around to sitting at the table with Jenny drooling as soon as she saw the sausages with Bluey commenting on them. "Nice to see top quality work from a fellow chef in the works."

Bandit patted his chest proudly as Bingo sat down next to Bluey, who wrapped her arm around her sister lovingly as Chilli gave everyone their salad helpings. Duke then spoke up, which Jenny knew was about his boasting habit. "Alright everyone, I'm gonna show you all how a REAL man eats!"

"No one cares Duke." Jenny deadpanned, making her order as soon right after. "Make sure mine's extra spicy Bandit. I want my farts to hurt."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bandit replied while laughing and handing out the sausages with Muffin holding Socks back as she started barking.

Socks was trying to reach for one of the sausages with Muffin making sure she didn't get a hold of any that weren't her's. Muffin then saw her plate and randomly started wondering what they were made out of with Trixie taking her place at holding Socks back. "Will this plate bweak if I smash it?"

"Yes Muffin." Trixie confirmed, and then she scratched Socks' ear to get her to stop barking for her food.

Duke took notice to Jenny getting the sausage she wanted and was more than ready to comment on it. "Ya know Bandit, you don't have to give her the sausage she wants just because she asks for it. She doesn't even respect you, calling you by your first name."

Bandit shrugged as he replied and set his own sausage down while sitting next to Chilli. "I don't mind really." Duke suddenly felt a major hit in the nuts, falling out of his seat and onto the ground as Bandit spoke up about it. "I'd be concerned about her lack of respect for you."

Bluey and Jenny were eating their sausages as Jenny spoke up while giving Bluey a sly grin. "So hey, just a quick warning, this next action of mine, what it's called, is how much Duke matters to any of us."

"Oh really. Do show." Jenny gladly did so upon Bluey's request, and she lifted her leg and ripped a nasty fart, letting off the scent of spicy sausage (BRRRUUUP). Everyone either held their noses or gagged from the scent of the fart with a couple of them laughing or snickering as Bluey commented on Jenny's flatulence. "Yep, that sounds about right!" Bluey and Jenny continued laughing while eating their sausages with Duke groaning in annoyance as he ate his viciously.

* * *

Everyone was heading out with Jenny carrying Chase on her back as everyone saw Muffin and her family off with Muffin giving Bluey a big hug. "I'm sorry about what Duke said to you earlier Muffin. (Pulls Muffin away) Just know that your condition isn't anything to be ashamed of. I don't know much, but there has to be some people out there with ADHD who made it out there. (Rubs Muffin's head) And I know you can too."

Muffin smiled from Bluey's words with Stripe smiling as Bandit walked up to them. "You're raising your kid right Bandit. She's way more mature than you were at her age."

"Hey!" Bandit playfully punched his brother in the arm with a smirk, making Stripe laugh as the two of them continued to watch Bluey and Muffin.

Muffin was hopping into the car and suddenly jumped into the front seat, surprising Trixie as the Grey Heeler spoke up. "Bwace yourself mum! I'm dwivin this bad boy to Los Angeles!"

Muffin started honking the horn, making Socks bark in response as Bluey laughed with Jenny sitting with Bingo and Chase as Bingo spoke up. "I wonder what Muffin will be when she grows up." Bluey shrugged, sitting with Jenny, Bingo, and Chase as all four of them watched Muffin have one of her ADHD hyperactivity blasts in the car.


	7. Friendshipaversary

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode seven: Friendshipaversary

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

Bluey and Jenny were having lunch at school with their friends, though, one calls them Jenny's friends a little more loosely. Mackenzie was sitting across from Jenny, and he saw that her lunch box had chicken nuggets in it, as usual. Jenny was chugging down a soda, and when Mackenzie reached for the chicken nuggets to get one, Jenny bit his finger, much to his pain. "Ow!"

When Bluey got Jenny to let go of Mackenzie, Calypso came by had her sit down to make sure she didn't do that again. "Jenny, what have I told you about biting other students?"

"Always, forever, never do it." Jenny answered, and then she defended her actions after Calypso nodded. "And I added that if anyone tries to steal my chicken nuggets, or any of my food for that matter, the rule didn't apply."

"Well it's not like you would've said yes if I asked." Mackenzie stated, knowing Jenny too well to think asking would be appropriate.

Jenny couldn't argue with that, and instead decided to insult Mackenzie. "True, but even if your family's poor, I know they can afford a brain for you. All kids are born with one."

Mackenzie sighed, putting a soda can up to his finger with Calypso making sure he was okay. "Ya know, whenever a girl rips on a guy, it usually means she has a crush on him."

"Yeah, but I wasn't ripping on a guy." Jenny stated as she grabbed one of her chicken nuggets. "I was rippin on you."

Mackenzie growled in anger with Calypso feeling that the two should be seperated for now. "Jenny, we'll talk about this at the end of the day. Mackenzie, I think you should come with me."

Mackenzie obliged, and he blew a raspberry at Jenny, who flipped him off just as Bluey spoke up. "Now that that's out of the way, (Hands Jenny some kind of shirt) happy friendshipaversary!" Jenny saw that the front of the shirt showed her and Bluey hugging while eating chicken nuggets together. "I know we don't usually wear clothes, but I thought it'd be a nice reminder of how we first me."

"Thanks Bluey. This is awesome!" Jenny put her shirt on and then picked up her backpack, taking out some kind of portable game console. "I stole this."

"Of course you did." Bluey replied while rolling her eyes with a smile. "Thanks though. I've been wanting to get this console for months by we could never afford to get one. And don't worry, I won't tell them how you got it to give it to me."

Bluey and Jenny fist bumped with Chloe, who was sitting at the table along across Rusty and next to an Afghan Hound, being curious about what the picture represented. "You two look about Bingo and Chase's age in that shirt. Why is that?"

"It's supposed to represent how they first met." Rusty stated, being aware of how the two of them first met. He then looked at Bluey and Jenny to see if he could hear the story from them. "I already heard what happened from Mackenzie, but would you mind telling us the story yourself?"

Bluey and Jenny looked at each other with nods and smiled with Bluey starting the story for them. "Two years ago today, Jenny and I had already started attending this very school." A flashback started with a younger version of Bluey shown to be eating by herself as the real Bluey talked over it as she explained what happened. "I was eating lunch by myself, since I wasn't too good at making friends at the time. I don't know why, I just wasn't good at it."

Just then, a younger version of Jenny came onto the screen and sat down next to Bluey. "Sup."

Bluey smiled upon seeing Jenny's company and decided to greet her. "Hi. My name's Bluey."

"I'm Jenny." Jenny then got a look at Bluey's sandwich and wanted some of it. "Give me your sandwich."

"No way, it's mine." Bluey stated, and then Jenny snatched the sandwich from her and pushed her out of the chair. Bluey then got up and pushed Jenny out of her chair after taking her sandwich.

Bluey went back to eating with Jenny getting up and giving a proud smile. "You're alright kid."

Bluey smiled and let Jenny sit down next to her, ending the flashback as Bluey finished talking about that day. "Whoever thought we'd become best friends because of a lunch banter?"

"Definitely not me." Jenny admitted, and then she took out some kind of hard drive and handed it to Bluey. "Put this into the game console. It should be able to download what I put into it no problem."

Bluey put the hard drive into the console with Chloe and Rust wondering what Jenny had planned. When the hard drive finished downloading, she saw that the hard drive was holding a song inside of it, surprising Bluey a lot as she took her headphones out. "You wrote a song for me?"

Jenny nodded her head yes with the hard drive finishing the download and allowing Bluey to put it away. "I even bought a guitar so we could have some music in this baby. I just hope it's good enough."

"Knowing you Jenny, it'll be MORE than good enough." Bluey assured Jenny, and then she put her headphones on with Jenny smiling as she was about to listen to the song.

Bluey started up the song with acoustic guitar music playing as Jenny started singing I'll Never Abandon You. Jenny's singing voice was heard in all it's glory and Bluey smiled as soon as it was heard. "_I know I'm not exactly an angel of any kind. Sometimes I feel like my whole world is trapped in a bind. Whenever we're apart I find myself close to despair. You're the light in my world and we make the perfect pair. _(Jenny smiles upon seeing Bluey smile) _Before we met, I didn't know, what I was missing. But when we met, I saw you, were the light I needed._"

Rusty and Chloe couldn't hear the song, but they were still amazed to see that Jenny could pull off a song that made Bluey this happy. "_It was you; ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. You were the light I needed too. It was you; ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. I'll never abandon you. It was you; ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. I see the hope shining there too. It was you; ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. I'll never abandon you._"

Bluey started to get emotional inside from the song, leading to it going into the second verse. "_If it weren't for you I don't know where I'd be. My home life sucks, for the most part, and that's easy to see. It was you; ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. You saved me from that too. It was you; ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. I'll never abandon you. It was you; ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. I bet I'm a light for you too. It was you; ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. I'll never abandon you._"

The last verse started with Jenny taking notice to how well she showed her care for Bluey. "_After my parents divorced and we left my dad, I found it hard to find a reason to be glad. But then you came to me and showed me what was missing. And that was a friend who felt like my greatest blessing. You're the light, I needed, to get back, on my feet. And I know, I'm a kid, but that still, hit the beat. And if you, left my side, I don't know, what I'd do!_"

Jenny put her paw on Bluey's, knowing just how much she was loving the song, which Mackenzie noticed from another table. "_It was you; ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. We stick together like glue. It was you; ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. I'll never abandon you. It was you; ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. I hope you feel this way too. It was you; ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. I'll never abandon you._" Bluey shed a tear of joy and hugged Jenny as the last note played. "_I'll never abandon you._" The song finished with Mackenzie seeing Bluey's smile, knowing that the gift was obviously worth something.

* * *

Bluey and Jenny were getting ready to head home for the day with Mackenzie walking up to the two of them. Jenny was annoyed upon sight of Mackenzie, who greeted the both of them. "Hey Bluey. Hey Jenny." Jenny was surprised to see Mackenzie greeting her in a friendly way as he then spoke to Bluey. "Can I talk to Jenny for a bit?"

Bluey thought for a moment and figured there wouldn't be any harm in that if she was watching them. "Well alright, but I'll be watching in case anything goes down."

Bluey walked off with Mackenzie speaking up to Jenny, now knowing how much she really cared about Bluey. "I don't know what Bluey was listening to on that console you got her, but it was pretty clear from where I stood that she loved it. Maybe...you're not as bad as I thought, and you actually do care about her."

"Of course I care about her Mackenzie." Jenny replied, knowing that Mackenzie was still ignorant to what she had to go through every day. "That much should be obvious." Jenny walked off with her stuff, leaving Mackenzie to sigh as he grabbed his stuff to head home for the day.

* * *

Bluey and Jenny were hopping into Bluey's family car with Bingo as Chilli took notice to the shirt Jenny was wearing. "Ah, I see you gave her the shirt Bluey."

"You bet I did." Bingo climbed past Bluey and Jenny, sitting on the opposite end of the car Jenny was sitting on as Bluey talked about where the two of them wanted to go for their friendshipaversary dinner. "Also, Jenny and I have talked about our friendshipaverary dinner ever since lunch ended, when we could that is, and we decided to make it into a party at Dogtopia Pizza Planet!"

Chilli found that idea quite appealing with Bingo asking a question about the place. "Is that the arcade your mom runs Jenny?"

"You bet it is Bingo. We're gonna stuff our faces like no tomorrow!" Jenny exclaimed, hi fiving Bluey as she expressed her excitement. "We're finally gonna see what the arcade has in store for us! Just think about it Bluey. Just me and your family partying our butts off."

"Yeah, it's gonna be the best time ever!" Bluey cheered, making Chilli smile as she called Bandit on the car's phone to tell him the news.

* * *

Dogtopia Pizza Planet was shown with Bluey and Jenny playing arcade games and Jenny playing the claw machine. She ended up losing after the claw dropped a box of chocolate doo-dads, making her frustrated before she looked at Bingo. "Bingo, you know what to do."

"Okay." Bingo climbed into the claw machine and went into the box, grabbing the chocolate doo-dads and putting them down into the hole. Chase was walking by upon seeing this and saw Bingo inside, making Bingo smile upon seeing him. "Chase! Is there anything you want from the machine?"

Chase looked into the machine and didn't think it would be right for him to take anything. "Nah; that's stealing."

"Tch. I'll ask for permission later." Jenny then instructed Bingo on what to get, starting with this cool looking ring she saw. "Get that ring, the red one."

Bluey rolled her eyes while smiling and took a sip of her soda before commenting on the situation. "Ya know Jenny, your mum might find it suspicious that we won all of this stuff in just one claw game."

Jenny chuckled a bit, already having an excuse for if they got caught. "We'll just tell her the claw was feeling generous tonight."

Bingo got out of the claw machine with all of the stuff they got as Bandit came out from under a blanket next to the claw machine that was covering him up. "Gotcha!" Bandit's reveal surprised everyone with him grabbing Bingo and making her laugh as he held him. "Nowhere to run now my little thief."

Jenny snatched the stuff Bingo got while Bandit was tickling her as Chilli came over to them. "Alright everyone, pizza's ready."

Bluey and everyone else went over to the table to enjoy the pizza with Jenny snickering at what one of them says on it via toppings. "Really? You had them spell 'hey girl' with bacon and mushrooms."

"Yeah, I figured since you say it all the time it'd be funny to have it on a pizza."

"You were right."

Bluey and Jenny hi fived and started digging into the pizza, leaving Bingo to wonder something as he looked at Chase to see if he was thinking the same. "Hey Chase, you think we'll end up having friendshipaversary parties too?"

"Yeah, probably. Since Bluey and Jenny do them it wouldn't be abnormal." Chase bit into his pizza with Bingo smiling as she then started eating her's.

* * *

Bluey and Jenny were in the living room eating triple chocolate fudge cake, which Jenny wasn't exactly tidy about. Being that this was Jenny we were talking about, she was obviously going to be a slob with her food, and that was exactly what went down. Bluey didn't mind though, since she was eating the same thing she was. "Hey Jenny." Jenny gave Bluey her full attention as she asked her something about the song. "Do you think there's a chance that the song you wrote me might have a greater meaning to it when we're teenagers?"

Jenny thought for a moment and felt that was a distinct possibility. "Yeah, I could see that happening. As long as it's not anything sour or bad for the eyes, I'm all for it."

Bluey scooted a bit closer to Jenny, being glad that they've been friends for as long as they can remember. "Well whatever happens, I want you to know that I won't abandon you either." Jenny smiled and Bluey leaned her head on her shoulder as the two of them continued eating their cake, watching the Tv and enjoying the rest of their two year friendshipaversary.

About an hour later, the two of them were still in that very same position with Chilli noticing that the two were sleeping. She put a blanket over them and kissed them goodnight after taking their plates, walking off and leaving the two to sleep the night away, ending off their two year friendshipaversary. Bluey and Jenny were shown sleeping next to each other and smiling while also hoping they would be together forever.


	8. The Daily Life of Mackenzie

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode eight: The Daily Life of Mackenzie

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._

* * *

Mackenzie was sleeping in his bed with his alarm suddenly going off, leaving him to wake up and barely able to see anything. After a few seconds, he finally shut his alarm off and put his slippers on after hopping out of his bed, heading down stairs after leaving his room. As he went downstairs, he heard his mother calling to him from the kitchen. "Morning Mackenzie!"

"Morning mum!" Mackenzie went into the kitchen after catching the delicious smell of bacon for breakfast, only to find his little brother drawing in some kind of book, much to his concern as he took it away. "Manny, what're you doing!?"

"They fowgot the colors so I'm putting them in." Manny explained, leaving Mackenzie frustrated as he tried to get the colors out of the pictures, revealing that the book was about dinosaurs.

"It's supposed to be like that Manny. That's how they made it." Mackenzie sighed as he continued to get the colors out with his mother giving him and Manny their breakfast. "Thanks mum." Mackenzie started eating his breakfast with Manny getting started on his as well, making a big mess out of his chocolate milk. This got on Mackenzie's nerves since it started touching his book. "Stop it Manny!"

Manny laughed a bit as their mother came over and started wiping down the table. "Manny, don't play with your food, and Mackenzie, try not to shout at your brother."

"It's not MY fault. He's doing this to annoy me." Manny started eating his bacon with Mackenzie groaning as he bit into his bacon as well.

* * *

Mackenzie and Manny were riding in the car with their dad driving them to school as Mackenzie felt his stomach growl a bit. He lifted his leg and cut a bacon scented fart, one that was much louder than intended and caught the attention of Manny (PHHT). "Dad, Mackenzie made a stinky!"

"That's for pooping Manny." Mackenzie corrected, annoyed that Manny even bothered to mention it. "And I'm pretty sure dad heard it, so you didn't have to announce its existence."

Mackenzie's dad spoke up to break the two apart before the fighting got worse, knowing how serious it could end up getting. "Easy you two. Mackenzie, if you're gonna fart then fine, but at least roll a window down, and Manny, you don't have to tell on your brother for doing something that everyone does."

Mackenzie rolled his window down with Manny taunting him playfully in a singsong voice. "_You got in twouble._"

"We BOTH got called out you little sh!t." Mackenzie realized what he just said and covered his mouth, noticing the stern look his father was giving him through the windshield. Mackenzie then looked at the audience out the window and gave them a look that was screaming 'GET ME OUTTA HERE!'.

* * *

Mackenzie's father was dropping Mackenzie off at his school, letting him out while warning him about what would happen after school. "Have a good day Mackenzie. But remember that we'll be talking about our little incident in the car when we get home." Mackenzie saw Manny taunting him and took a block out of his backpack, throwing it at Manny and hitting him in the forehead. "Mackenzie!" Manny started crying with their father getting frustrated while trying to keep himself from blowing up and getting Mackenzie his block back. "You're lucky that wasn't in the eye."

Mackenzie walked into the school building with his father driving off, leaving Mackenzie to enter the classroom with pure frustration. He threw his bag into his cubby and kicked it with Honey taking notice. "What's wrong Mackenzie?"

"What's wrong is that my little brother hasn't died in a car crash yet." Mackenzie replied bluntly, shocking Honey as the Border Collie then sighed with discomfort. "You're an only child Honey. You wouldn't get it."

Honey shrugged, feeling that Mackenzie would feel better if they just did something before class started. "You wanna just sit together and do something productive?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I need right now." Mackenzie answered with a smile, walking off with Honey as he expressed his former annoyance. "Also, if you DO get a sibling, never swear at them. It won't go down well with your parents."

* * *

Mackenzie was building some kind of tower with his blocks, one that looked heavily organized and well set up. Honey was seen writing something down, and it was revealed to be a test of Mackenzie's skills at organization and building. She looked at the tower and seemed impressed, taking notice to how Mackenzie was getting better and better. "You're getting there Mackenzie. You'll master this in no time."

Mackenzie smiled upon hearing that, and then he saw Bluey and Jenny talking and wondered if he would have a better shot than he usually does. "You think I'll be able to do it today?"

Honey looked over at Bluey and Jenny while also making sure the tower was in order, adjusting it to make sure it was all in shape as she answered Mackenzie's question. "So long as you don't freak out or do anything stupid. Just talk to her like a normal person."

Mackenzie stood up and breathed in with his nose and out from his mouth, walking over to Bluey and Jenny as Bluey was explaining something. "So my cousins are gonna be coming over three days from now. I know Muffin will be excited to see you."

"Doesn't bother me. I love the kid." Jenny replied, and then she and Bluey noticed Mackenzie and spoke up in a playful manner. "Hey dork. Ya need something?"

"Nothing from you for starters." Mackenzie snarked, and Jenny shrugged, hopping out of her chair to get a soda from her bag as Mackenzie spoke up. "So. Bluey. How's...life doing?"

Bluey was shown to be drawing a picture of her with Jenny and three others as she replied. "It's going well, thanks." Bluey then started to show concern as she got to the chase. "So if you don't mind me asking, I heard you and your little brother Manny got into a fight before school started when you were talking to Honey. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, nothing serious. Just Manny being a brat as usual." Mackenzie felt it wouldn't hurt to ask for sibling advice, looking back at Honey, who gave a thumbs up as Bluey giggled a bit before Mackenzie looked back at her. "You get along well with your little sister Bingo, right? How do you make it work?"

Bluey finished her drawing while also having the perfect tip for Mackenzie. "Well usually I just come up with a game for us to play. When your younger sibling's bothering you, it's usually their way of wanting your attention."

Mackenzie thought for a moment and figured that could be accurate to how Manny's behaving. "Yeah, that makes sense. Got any games that'd work for Manny?"

"Oh, I have tons of ideas." Honey nodded with a smile before going back to the castle, glad to see Mackenzie improving his friendship with Bluey.

* * *

Mackenzie was eating lunch with Honey as he saw Bluey and Jenny chatting together at another table. Honey could see how despondent he felt about his lack of chance at getting together with her, putting a paw on his shoulder for support. "Keep in mind Mackenzie, you two are still only six years old. There'll be plenty of time for her to develop feelings for you."

"I know, but it's obvious she'll develop them for Jenny instead." Mackenzie responded, biting into his chicken strip and continuing after he swallowed it. "Why can't she just see that I like her and stop spending every second with that broken, washed up, annoying, (Starts crushing his chicken strip and startles Honey) waste of-"

Mackenzie suddenly felt a massive strike in his groin, making him flinch and then fall to the ground, where he moaned in pain. Jenny then came up and took one of his chicken strips as she expressed her anger towards him. "What do I say every time you say that!? (Smiles as she looks at Honey) "Hey Honey." Jenny walked off with Honey helping Mackenzie up as he moaned in pain again.

* * *

Mackenzie was watching Bluey and Jenny get into Bluey's car as Honey, who's sitting next to him on the curb, pats his back for support. Just then, Mackenzie's dad came up in the car with Mackenzie standing up and nodding to Honey to wish him luck, which she gave him a thumbs up on as she waved goodbye to him and went over to her own parents when they came up. "Bye Mackenzie!"

"Bye Honey!" Mackenzie hugged his dad, who seemed to not be mad about what happened earlier in the car. "Hey dad."

"How was school today squirt?"

"Oh it sucked. Nothing new."

"Yeah, I figured." Mackenzie got in the car with his dad driving off as he brought up what happened before school started. "Now your mother came home early from work today, so don't forget that we'll be talking about you swearing at your brother, and when you threw that block at him."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Mackenzie sassed, looking to the other side of the car and noticing that Manny wasn't there. "Is Manny at home with mum?"

"Yep. I was planning on waiting for you to be home as well to tell her but Manny blabbed, so now she has to talk to him about tattling." Mackenzie groaned in annoyance at Manny tattling on him, knowing how badly he wanted to get him in trouble.

* * *

Manny was at home with his mother as she told him about how it was wrong to tattle on people. "And that's why you should only tell on someone if it's absolutely necessary, which it wasn't here, since your father and I were going to talk to Mackenzie when he came home from school. (Door opens) Oh, speak of the devil." Mackenzie and his dad came into the room with their mother getting up to greet her husband. "Hey Mitch."

"Hey Margret." Mitch and Margret kissed with Mitch then picking Manny up off the couch. "Alright Manny, go play with your toys now. We gotta talk to your brother."

"Okay." Manny ran into the play room, looking at all the toys and wondering what he should play with first. "Should I pwetend to be a wrestler, or a superhewo, or should I just make something out of blocks?"

Mackenzie was talking to his parents with Margret speaking up first to make sure she got his side of the story. "Alright Mackenzie, now Manny tells me you did those things to him unprovoked. What's YOUR side of the story?"

Mackenzie sighed, feeling it couldn't hurt to be honest about the whole thing. "Well the first time was because I felt a fart coming, and I thought I'd sneak it by, ya know? SBD."

Margret snickered a bit, knowing where Mackenzie got that from. "Yeah, that's happened to me a couple times."

"So anyway, then Manny called me out on it in a stupid way, and then when he teased me for getting told off for it, I...called him the s word. (Margret becomes surprised) For poop." Mackenzie explained, and then he stated why he did the second one. "And then he tauned me when I was getting dropped off when dad couldn't see, so then I threw a block from out of my bag at him without thinking."

Margret nodded with understanding as Mitch scratched his head a bit, starting to regret how stern he was with Mackenzie. Margret then spoke to Mackenzie gently as she explained why his methods were wrong to use. "I know having a little sibling is hard Mackenzie. Believe me, I'm the oldest with FOUR brothers and a sister. But you should never try to hurt your brother like that."

"I just didn't want him getting away with it." Mackenzie replied as he crossed his arms with frustration, and his mother showed him all the patience in the world.

"And that's not anything to be ashamed of." Margret assured Mackenzie, knowing he wouldn't learn anything if he was physically or verbally abused. "But next time, it would be best to tell me or your father. I promise we'll believe you. Tonight though, you'll both have to miss desert." Mackenzie looked away from his mother with frustration upon hearing that, leading to Margret reaching in for a hug. Mackenzie opened one eye and then smiled as he granted her the hug she wanted. She then pulled him away and pointed to the playroom with her thumb. "Now go reconcile with your brother, would ya?"

Mackenzie nodded and ran into the playroom, spotting Manny looking for a sidekick to help him take down the main threat. Mackenzie grabbed some superhero clothes and walked up to him with a smile. "Room for one more?"

Manny saw Mackenzie dressed in red, while he was dressed in black, smiling as he answered the question. "Sure. This was getting a bit bowing anyway." Mackenzie and Manny started playing together, glad to not be at each other's throats for once.

* * *

Mackenzie was getting ready for bed after having finished his dinner and brushing his teeth. He felt that he was making a bit of progress today, since he was finally able to talk to Bluey without getting into a fight with Jenny or looking like a total creep. When he got into his room, he looked underneath his pillow and pulled out a picture of six kids: Bluey, Jenny, Rusty, Chloe, Honey, and Mackenzie. This indicates that the six of them are friends in school, just that some of them are greater friends than others, like Bluey is with Jenny, and Mackenzie is with Honey.

Mackenzie hopped into his bed and put the picture back as Margret came in to kiss him goodnight, which she did, making him smile as she spoke up. "You did good today kid. I'm proud of you." Mackenzie hugged his mother goodnight, allowing her to leave the room and give him some words of wisdom. "You'll get there one day. I just know it."

Margret closed the door with Mackenzie smiling as he looked out the window, knowing that one day, he would be able to get closer to Bluey. He felt that it wouldn't be in the way he hoped, but he would keep trying until he got there, knowing that there was still a chance. There would be points where he doubted himself, and his insecurities would get the better of him, but he knew he couldn't just give up. After looking at the moon with a smile, he went to sleep and dreamt the night away, letting the screen fade to black, ending the episode with a soft note.


	9. Puppy Polly

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode nine: Puppy Polly

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

Bluey and Jenny were playing with their favorite stuffed animals in the living room, Bluey a stuffed puppy, and Jenny a stuffed lion cub. Bluey was having the stuffed puppy walk around with Jenny having the stuffed lion meet up with her. "Hey girl."

The two girls made the stuffed animals do their own version of Bluey and Jenny's secret handshake, and Bluey then had her puppy toy speak. "Today sure is beautiful, isn't it Lion Lara?"

"Oh, very much so Puppy Polly." Jenny responded, having Lion Lara do her usual flirting with Puppy Polly. "It's such a shame that stupid virus has everyone at home. If you ask me we should be allowed to go anywhere as long as we have one of those masks on outside the house."

Just then, the doorbell rang with Bluey and Jenny running over to it in sync. "The cousins are here!"

Bluey and Jenny were about to open the door with Chilli stopping them before they could do so. "Bluey, remember the last time you and Jenny played with Puppy Polly and Lion Lara, you got upset because Puppy Polly got orange juice spilled on her."

"Socks sure had a fun time licking that up." Jenny joked around, making Lion Lara lick Bluey, who laughed from the tickle she felt from it.

"You have a point though mum. Cmon Jenny, let's put these two somewhere safe." Bluey suggested, leaving Bluey and Jenny to run off before Bandit picked Bluey up while walking to the door with Bingo.

"Oh, there's my little watermelon!" Bandit pretended to eat Bluey, who laughed as Jenny smiled at how much better Bluey's relationship with her dad was than what she had with Duke. She noticed that Bluey dropped Puppy Polly, picking her up and taking her into the living room.

Muffin's family was then shown entering the house with Muffin being as jumpy and crazy as ever. She was also wearing thongs on her feet, taking one of them off to ask Chilli about it. "Some people call flip flops thongs! What do they call the other version!?"

Muffin started running around like always with Stripe chasing her down as Chilli questioned why Muffin knew what a thong was. "She walked in on me and Stripe doing IT one time and I couldn't think of a good excuse."

Chilli nodded in understanding as she then greeted Socks, who Trixie was holding in her arms. "How're you doing Socks?" Chilli went to pet Socks, only for Socks to bite at her, making her jerk her paw away with a laugh. "Still as nippy as ever I see."

"You only met once." Trixie pointed out, and then when Muffin started running around her mother, Stripe came back and took Socks in his arms. "Anyway, I've already got a huge day planned for us. (Kisses Stripe on his right cheek) How do you feel about dancing?"

"It was only my favorite thing to do before I met Bandit." Chilli and Trixie left, saying goodbye to their children and husbands with a ball suddenly falling down the stairs.

Muffin ran down and the ball hit Bingo, which Muffin failed to notice as she ran over to Bingo and grabbed her by her paws. "I couldn't find the gwizzly bear I made when I came here for that sleepovew! (Starts shaking Bingo) Don't tell me Uncle Bandit put him down after I left!"

Stripe patted Muffin's head gently, signaling her to stop shaking Bingo before they went into the living room with Bingo explaining what happened. "Mum and dad said that we couldn't keep a grizzly bear in the house, so we had to let him go to the wild. We do plan to visit him though. I hope he's doing alright."

Bluey and Jenny were already shown in the kitchen with Muffin running over to them and hugging Bluey first, and then Jenny, who rubbed her head as she spoke. "Can I see your tweehouse this time?"

"You bet you can!" Bluey exclaimed, and the kids all ran outside, except for Socks, who noticed something after Stripe walked into the backyard with Bandit as they started talking about how life was going.

Bandit was talking about what led to his family having a treehouse in their backyard to begin with. "And then Bluey and Bingo threw Jenny off the stairs, on the bed. So we had to go to the store to get her a new one, which she thankfully didn't break yet."

"Okay." Bingo replied with a salute, and when Bluey climbed down the ladder, Bingo saw Muffin running by and grabbed her, holding her still as she suggested something. "You wanna listen to the music we picked for dancing?"

"I don't even wanna know why they thought breaking the first one was a good idea." Stripe admitted, and then the brothers saw Muffin arriving at the top of the treehouse.

Bluey helped Muffin climb up, since she was younger than the rest, and then she saw all the stuff they had in there and started running around. "Thewes's so much stuff in here!" Muffin started touching everything with Jenny snickering once she started rolling around with the bean bags.

Bluey looked down and saw Socks walking inside, walking out as she spoke to Bingo. "Bingo, I'm putting you in charge of helping Jenny control Muffin if she goes too crazy. I wanna see if Socks wants to have fun up here."

"Okay." Bingo replied, and then she stopped Muffin when she ran by, suggesting something that she knew her cousin would enjoy. "You wanna listen to some of the music we picked for our dancing sessions Muffin?" Muffin took a liking to that, nodding her head yes with excitement.

Bluey was at the bottom of the treehouse, running past her dad and uncle as she explained what she was doing. "I'll be right back dad! I'm gonna go get Socks!" Bluey ran inside to get Socks, only to find that she was gnawing on Puppy Polly, much to her shock. "Puppy Polly!" Bandit and Stripe were still outside with Bluey calling out to them. "Dad!" Bandit and Stripe ran inside with everyone else hearing what happened with Bluey showing tugging on the toy. "Let go Socks! This isn't a chewing toy!"

Everyone else ran inside with Jenny seeing what was happening and getting quite mad from it. "Stripe, call off your baby!"

"Socks, stop it!" Muffin ran up to Socks as she tried to convince her to let go of Puppy Polly. "That's Bluey's special toy!"

"Easy guys, I got it." Bluey and Muffin backed up with Stripe kneeling down to Socks and reaching in slowly. "Here we go Socks. Nice and-" Socks bit at her father, surprising him as he then backed up a bit. "Okay, never mind."

Jenny scoffed, walking past Socks as she muttered to herself. "Spineless b*tch. (Speaks up) We gotta put in a trade or something." Jenny got Lion Lara and showed her to Socks, hoping she would give in. "Hey Socks. You need a toy that's as fierce as you." Jenny made a roaring sound with Lion Lara and Socks ignored her and continued chewing on Puppy Polly, much to Jenny's annoyance. "I think your sister's broken Muffin."

Muffin started to think about how kids could break as Jenny kneeled down to Socks and looked at her bluntly. She avoided Socks' bite when she placed her paw underneath her jaw, and grabbed it tightly while making sure not to hurt her, and then she let her have it. "If you don't let go of that toy, then I'm going to find out where you live, break your crib, (Socks starts to get scared) and make sure your jaw doesn't work anymore!"

Stripe was about to intervene with Jenny putting a paw up to stop him, leading to Socks letting go of Puppy Polly. Jenny grabbed her and returned her to Bluey as she switched to her happy face and leaving Bluey to roll her eyes while smiling. "Thank you."

Bandit leaned in close to assure Stripe that Jenny was just bluffing. "Don't worry Stripe. Jenny may be rough but she has her limits." Stripe wiped his forehead, glad to hear that Jenny wouldn't actually hurt Socks."

* * *

Bluey was wiping off Puppy Polly with everyone hanging out on the porch and Muffin hugging Socks as something came to mind. "Whenever Socks wants to play with me, I always put the toys I don't want her touching in this special box that daddy helped me make. Maybe we make get YOU a special box too so you know where to put them in case this has a chance at happening again."

"Heh. There's a thought. Good idea Muffin." Bandit spoke up with a smirk, annoying Bluey as she pointed out why she didn't have hold of it.

"Well I was going to put them away in my room, but then you picked me up and ate me like a watermelon so I couldn't." Bluey pointed out, leaving Stripe to give Bandit a blunt expression.

Bandit coughed a bit and spoke up about the situation in a worried manner. "No point in playing the blame game-"

Jenny grunted as she elbowed Bandit in the nuts, being revealed to have walked by when he said that. Bandit fell to his knees with Socks showing a bit of fear with Muffin comforting her. "Jenny wasn't actually going to hurt you Socks. She just said that to-" Muffin suddenly got distracted by Jenny's food plate, which showed a massive hot dog that was covered in foods, making Muffin crawl over to her and point it out. "There's so, much, extra meat!" Socks gave the audience a smug grin, showing that she was used to her sister acting like this.

* * *

Socks was shown to be playing with Bingo and Muffin as Jenny peeked into the room, looking back at a concerned Bluey after she did so. "I don't think this is a good idea Jenny. Socks is still a baby and we probably shouldn't be messing around with her ignorance."

"Relax Bluey, I'm not gonna hurt her in any way." Jenny assured Bluey, tossing Puppy Polly over to Bingo, Muffin, and Socks while Socks was licking Muffin, and Socks then took notice to Puppy Polly. Bingo got up to stop Socks from getting her, only for Jenny to start pulling swiftly once Socks started running, having her catch onto the plan. Jenny pulled Puppy Polly in and Socks ended up skidding and sliding into a cage. She was confused at first, and then Jenny put on a cowboy hat and spoke up in a cowgirl accent. "Socks Heeler, you're under arrest for attempted destruction of property."

Socks became sad when hearing that and looked at the ground with Bingo and Muffin coming in and Bingo asking about it. "Bluey, why is Socks in a cage?"

"Jenny's 'arresting' her for trying to chew up Puppy Polly." Bluey explained, not really seeing the point in the game. "As far as I know however, you can't arrest a one year old."

"You can arrest anyone you want Bluey." Jenny told Bluey, proving that she wasn't a real cop herself, although it was pretty obvious. "You can even arrest a newborn for peeing on the statue of liberty."

Jenny started carrying Socks away with Bingo and Muffin worried about what was going to happen to her. "Is Socks gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she should be fine." Bluey assured her sister, knowing that Jenny wouldn't actually do anything physical to Socks. "She's got a soft spot for babies, even if that has its limits."

Jenny brought Socks into the living room, where Bandit and Stripe were watching cricket as Stripe noticed Socks looking sad in the cage. "Jenny, why is Socks in that cage?"

"She's been arrested for the attempted damage of someone else's property." Jenny explained while still speaking in her cowgirl accent. "For tryin to chew up Puppy Polly, Socks has to stay in jail until Chilli and Trixie come back from whatever they're doin now."

Stripe sighed, getting up and walking over to the cage so she could help Socks out. "Don't be ridiculous Jenny. She's not staying-"

Jenny suddenly pulled a fake gun on Stripe, making him back up as she started to shoot him with gum-balls. "You won't mess with the sheriff!"

Jenny continued shooting gum-balls at Stripe with Bandit laughing at what was going on with Stripe blocking them and shouting while smiling. Stripe tried to get Jenny to stop shooting him with Bluey, Bingo, and Muffin sneaking up to the chair Jenny was sitting in after she got off. Bluey walked up to the cage and started freeing Socks with Stripe getting the fake gun from Jenny. "You'll be getting this back when my family heads home."

"You ain't my daddy!" Jenny saw Bluey, Bingo, and Muffin freeing Socks and got ready to chase them all down. "Jailbreak!"

Upbeat and playful music starts playing as Jenny chases Bluey and the others, getting Muffin first and pinning her down. This caused Muffin to start rolling around after Jenny chased everyone else, leading to Stripe stopping her and rubbing her head, much to her joy. Jenny then caught Bingo, making sure to be gentle with her and putting her in an arrested state. She then put her on the chair outside and signaled her to stay there, which she obliged to. Jenny then caught Bluey, who was holding Puppy Polly and set her down on the patio couch before she started wrestling with her as the two of them made sure not to hurt each other.

Bandit and Stripe came into the room with Stripe holding Muffin, who was sucking her thumb as the two brothers watched the wrestling and left Stripe concerned. "Should we stop them?"

"Nah, Jenny always makes sure to hold back against Bluey and Bingo." Bandit assured Stripe, and then he brought something else up. "Bluey's also a yellow belt now in Jenny's karate class." Stripe found this to be interesting as he nodded his head with that exact feeling.

Chilli and Trixie came home with Chilli announcing it as she arrived in the living room. "We're home! (Socks runs past Chilli while barking) Oh, goodness." Socks jumped onto Jenny, who was sitting on Bluey before Socks did so, leading to Socks licking Jenny and making her laugh. Chilli and Trixie were glad to see the siblings playing together with Stripe allowing Muffin to get down and join them. Chilli and Trixie then shared their own little exchange regarding the success of the event. "I told you they could handle it."

"Seems like the kids did all the work." Bluey and the others continued playing together as Puppy Polly was shown on the couch facing the direction of their playtime.


	10. The Amazon

**Disclaimer: **This episode is inspired by some fanart for Shadowlands where Bluey, Snickers, and Coco had to cross a river of crocodiles to reach their moms. Enjoy!

* * *

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode ten: The Amazon Part one

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

A rainforest car was shown to be driving in the amazon with Bluey and Jenny shown up front with Jenny being excited. "We're actually going to be exploring the amazon Bluey! Duke actually did something good for once in his life with my family!"

Bluey looked over the horizon of the amazon and saw a jaguar eating a carcass, which threw her off a bit. "Seems less than ideal. (Smiles as she looks at Jenny) But the amazon has to have more to it than that, right?"

"Are you guys sure we won't get eaten out here?" Bluey and Jenny looked in the back to find Chloe worrying about how dangerous the amazon was. "What if a Tiger comes out of nowhere and attacks us?"

"You didn't exactly have to enter that contest Chloe." Jenny clarified, being annoyed by Coco's fearful attitude already.

Rusty was sitting next to Chloe while playing on his game, pausing it so he could assure Chloe that this was worth trying out. "Maybe we should give it a chance Chloe. You might find something you like about it."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't really have the choice to leave anyway." Chloe responded as she shrugged, and a tiger was shown spotting their car going by.

* * *

Bluey and the others arrived at some kind of campsite with Chilli and Ida shown to be chatting it up with Rusty's dad and Chloe's mom. The tour guide let Bluey and the others out of the car as he put wrist bands on all of them, indicating where they were at all times. "Sorry for the delay. We always take a little extra time with the kids to make sure they'll be protected if something happens to them."

"Well you don't have to worry about that with the two of us." Jenny confidently assured the tour guide, looking at Bluey, who looked at her as well, and both of them smiled. "Bluey's got my back, and I've got her's, no matter what stands in our way."

Bluey and Jenny hi fived with the tour guide catching onto Jenny's confidence in that statement. "Well just in case, and so I can keep my job, I'm here if you or one of your mothers need anything."

Bluey and Jenny gave a thumbs up with Chloe and Rusty joining them to check the place out. Rusty brought up something that he felt would be able to help them out. "My dad's been in the military for at least ten years now, so he's been getting experience even before my brother was born. He could help us out if a tiger or something dangerous ever breaks into the facility."

Jenny took a liking to that, rushing over to the parents as she spoke up to Rusty's dad. "Hey Mr. Kelpie, whatever your first name is. (Mr. Kelpie looks at Jenny) Can you stand up and face me for a bit? I wanna test something?"

"Oh boy." Bluey chimed in with an eye roll, leaving Chloe and Rusty worried about what was about to happen.

Mr. Kelpie didn't know Jenny all that well, so she didn't see any harm in doing what she asked. "I don't see why not. (Stands up and faces Jenny) What'd you wanna-"

Jenny suddenly punched Mr. Kelpie in the groin, making him flinch and kneel down on one knee as he held it tightly. Rusty became shocked when he saw this as Bluey spoke up about it. "Yeah, she does this all the time."

Jenny nodded with approval at how well he was taking it compared to the rest. "Yep. You're definitely a tough one. My hopefully soon to be ex-step dad Duke usually falls to the ground after that."

"Heh. At least I know my military training is paying off." Mr. Kelpie chuckled a bit with Ida and Chloe's mom looking at Chilli, who shrugged and watched as Mr. Kelpie hi fixed Jenny. "Jenny, right? Chilli told me a thing or two about you."

"Then it's all probably as true as can be." Jenny happily responded, and then she spoke up about something she wanted to do here. "You think maybe we'll find a tiger here while exploring this place? I'd love to go toe to toe with one."

"Say what now!?" Mr. Kelpie asked in shock, kneeling down to Jenny as he spoke up. "Listen kid. I admire the courage, but you can't just rush into danger without proper experience. No kid could be able to take on a tiger by themself."

"But if they teamed up with other kids they probably could." Jenny retorted, leaving Mr. Kelpie to nod his head no, which made Jenny mad. "Why, because we're younger than you? Anyone can be strong regardless of age. Have you seen the stuff I deal with at home on a daily basis?"

Ida stepped in and spoke up on Jenny's behalf, feeling that Mr. Kelpie would need to know why she was talking like this. "She doesn't like it when it seems like someone's undermining a child's capabilities." Mr. Kelpie nodded in understanding and sat back down so Ida could speak to Jenny. "He just wants you and your friends to be safe Jenny. We know you've got strength in your heart, we just don't want you doing anything too brash."

Ida kissed Jenny's forehead, leaving Jenny frustrated by what happened as she ran back over to the others as Rusty spoke up about what happened as they walked over to the tents. "Jenny, I'm not sure how I feel about you punching my dad in the balls."

"You don't have to like it dude. I just do it with all the male adults." Jenny stated, and then she and the others got a good look at the tents with Jenny taking a liking to the blue one. "This one's got one strong structure going for it. Let's check the inside."

Bluey and the others went into the tent with them all liking what it had in store, and Bluey instantly caught sight of the window to the outside. The tents were right next to the border, which was thankfully protected by a see-through barrier, and Bluey was amazed when she saw what was out there. The amazon had a beautiful side to it, and Jenny could tell she loved what she saw. "Wow." Jenny put a paw on Bluey's shoulder as Bluey exclaimed how awesome this trip was gonna be. "Once we start playing, this'll be the best trip ever!"

Jenny hi fived Bluey and hugged her with Chloe still not sure if she could adapt to the situation as all three of them took notice to it. Bluey sat down next to Chloe and put a paw on her shoulder, hoping she could make her feel better. "What's wrong Chloe?"

"I'm just worried that I'll freeze up as soon as I see something dangerous out there." Chloe explained, having always been one of the more timid friends Bluey's had. "Like that jaguar we saw. What if we see him and he tries to bite us?"

Jenny rolled her eyes with annoyance as Bluey spoke up about what could happen with the jaguar. "The jaguar won't be able to bite us Chloe. This place was built to protect us from all kinds of dangerous animals, so the most they can do is just watch and glare at us."

"Yeah, and like I said, my dad could help us if one manages to get in." Rusty chimed in, knowing that his dad was ready for pretty much anything. "And even if things don't go as planned, we'll make sure no one eats you, or any of us."

"Even me if you can believe that." Jenny admitted as she kneeled down to Chloe, and then she got an idea on how the four of them could have some fun. "Hey, I know a fun little game that could help us." Bluey, Chloe, and Rusty looked at Jenny, who gave a look of excitement and intrigue when saying what she had to say. "What if the four of us snuck out of the camp late at night, and went out there to face a real life tiger?"

Bluey, Rusty, and Chloe weren't sure about this idea with Chloe looking terrified as she thought about it, leaving Bluey to speak up about Jenny's idea. "Not happening Jenny." Jenny flinched upon hearing Bluey's reaction with Bluey explaining why she reacted that way. "We don't have any self defense training. If we went up against a tiger it could clobber us."

"Bluey, you're forgetting that my step-dad is an abusive army veteran." Jenny pointed out, and then she explained how that could help them. "He's always forcing me into his lame fighting excersizes, and this could be a chance for those boring times to actually pay off. I've got all the moves memorized just in case he tries to slap me again. (Clenches fist) Or maybe when he threatens me with his gun again, I can grab it and shove it down his throat and pull the trigger!"

Bluey rubbed Jenny's head to calm her down with Rusty speaking up. "If you ever need to talk Jenny, we're all here for you." Jenny gave a thumbs up to Rusty, who then spoke up about what his dad taught him. "Now that I think about it, my dad taught me a couple things too."

"Exactly. I knew he had to have taught you something." Jenny then went to Chloe, grabbing her paws and looking at her with a genuine smile. "And Chloe, you're smart. I know you could find a way to throw the tiger off guard if it tries anything. And just think about it. This could help you become braver, and if not, then it'll be a start." Chloe saw Jenny's point with Jenny standing in front of everyone with a confident look. "I'm certain that we can all kill a tiger if we work together. Because we're not just kids; we're awesome as well. Are you ready to follow me into battle?"

Bluey, Rusty, and Chloe thought for a moment with Rusty giving a thumbs up and Chloe sighing, but reluctantly nodding yes. Bluey sighed, agreeing only to keep them all in check. "Fine; someone has to keep you all in check. But we'd better be going in prepared."

"I'll sneak us some equipment as soon as we're all ready." Jenny assured Bluey, showing immense excitement for what was about to happen later tonight.

* * *

Bluey was with Jenny, Rusty, and Chloe as Jenny broke into the equipment locker with a paper clip. Luckily it was a regular door to make sure it was easy for the adults to get to the defense easily, so Jenny was able to get in no problem. "Thank you all for shutting up while I do my work."

Bluey and the others started gathering the defenses with Bluey speaking up about the plan. "Jenny, I really think you should think this through."

"Why do you think I had us all get these defensive equipment?" Jenny asked, and then after they had it all on, Jenny made sure to activate the outside door quietly, only for Chilli to wake up, since the adults tent was right there. When she got up, she saw the door close with the sight of Bluey face palming herself being shown as she rushed out to stop them.

The door closed just before Chilli could stop anyone from leaving, leading to her showing her anxiety quite well as she breathed to calm herself down. Chilli thought about doing this herself, but she knew she couldn't just keep the other parents from knowing. They deserved to know, so Chilli rushed into the tent and turned the light on, waking them up and getting straight to the point. "I hate to wake you up like this, but I just saw the kids leave the base!" The others all showed shock when they heard this with them all knowing they had to go and find the kids before it was too late.

* * *

Bluey and the others were running through the forest, already being a few dozen feet away from the camp with them all stopping as soon as they noticed. Chloe was especially terrified, bringing this to Jenny's attention as she ran up to her. "Jenny, I don't think any of us can see the base. We should go back."

"If our parents are good, which they are, they'll come looking for us as soon as they notice." Jenny pointed out, and she spoke up about how they would get back. "Besides, for the most part we were going into a straight line, so all we have to do is go in the opposite direction we've been going in for ninety percent of the run, and then go back in the opposite direction of the other ten percent."

The tiger from before was shown to be walking around as it heard Jenny talking about their chances at achieving their goal. "Trust me. As long as we keep level heads and don't let anything hold us back, we'll be able to get things done in time for breakfast tomorrow."

Bluey caught sight of the tiger and quickly alerted Jenny so she knew what we were up against. "Jenny, look!" Jenny looked and saw the tiger with Rusty and Chloe catching sight of it too, leaving Bluey concerned for the group's safety. "Jenny, I love you, I think anyone with eyes can see that, but if you still want us to go through with this, you're insane!"

"The good kind or the bad kind?" Jenny asked, and then the tiger crept closer to the group with Jenny taking her knife out.

Bluey raised her paw to her forehead and slowly shook it as she replied. "I'm still figuring that out myself." The tiger got closer to the group with Bluey walking up to Jenny and speaking to her as throughly as possible. "We still have time to go back Jenny. If we're lucky, the tiger will let us go peacefully. Just please don't go through with this."

Jenny saw the look of concern in Bluey's eyes, sighing and standing up as she decided to go back. "Fine. If it means that much to you-"

Bluey had almost felt relieved, only for the tiger to pounce at Jenny and make them both roll back. "JENNY!" Jenny held the knife up to the tiger's neck, holding it back the best she could with terror in her eyes.

* * *

To be continued.


	11. The Tiger

Bluey and Jenny

Chapter eleven: The Amazon Part Two: The Tiger

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

Jenny was holding the tiger back by holding a knife up to it's neck while she was under it, leaving Bluey, Rusty, and Chloe fearing that she could get killed. Jenny started to reach for a rock with Bluey stabbing the Tiger's foot, making it roar as Jenny grabbed the rock and smashing it on the tiger's head. This made the tiger move back, and it started limping, leaving Jenny to lunging at it's head and stabbing it, making it go down in an instant. Rusty was making sure Chloe was safe and when both of them saw what happened, Jenny was checking something odd.

Bluey, Rusty, and Chloe were confused to find Jenny checking the tail of the tiger with Jenny being glad to find that it was long. "Okay good. This was a male." Jenny explained what that meant as soon as she got up. "The female tigers are the ones that raise the babies. If we're lucky this one will have not even had a mate."

Just then, another tiger's roar was heard with Jenny standing near the others to ensure protection as Bluey spoke up. "Um...Jenny, is there anything else you miraculously learned about Tiger's before we did this?"

"Well I learned that they can have siblings." Bluey and the others saw a couple of tiger's running towards them with all of them screaming in fear as they ran off, leaving Jenny to throw a smoke bomb at the ground to stall them. Jenny saw a river nearby and instantly told the others about it when she saw stable looking vines. "Guys, look!"

Bluey grabbed the first vine and handed it to Chloe, knowing she would freeze if the tiger caught them, and they eventually caught up with Rusty taking notice. "Jenny, we're gonna need another smoke bomb!"

Rusty held out his gun and shot at the tiger's foot, making it back up with Chloe making it across and throwing the vine back. Just then, a group of crocodiles started to come up one by one, much to the concern of the group. Bluey threw the vine to Rusty, who grabbed it and dodged the tiger just in time after his bullets ran out. He swung across, making it and throwing the vine back after Jenny grabbed a stick and swatted at the tiger with it, allowing Bluey to swing across and throw it back to Jenny. Jenny made it across while managing to avoid the crocodiles, just like Bluey and Rusty.

Bluey and the others looked to find the tiger leaving, and after they sighed of relief, Bluey and Jenny hugged before Bluey started to devise a plan. "Alright guys. There's no telling how long it'll take for the adults to get to us even with the tracking devices they put on us before we got here. (Looks at the audience) Feel free to bring up if we forgot to mention that before; we probably forgot in the writing process. (Looks back at the others) And obviously we can't make it across that crocodile pit again since the crocodiles will have an easier chance of biting us now."

Jenny realized something about the tiger that was quite surprising to her. "Hey Bluey, I just realized. We killed that tiger with just the two of us doing anything."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Bluey replied, and then Chloe flinched at the thought of her and Rusty not even needing to come, and then Bluey got to her survival plan. "For now though, we should focus on surviving until our parents find us. Jenny, you're on food scavenging since you're the toughest of us all. (Jenny gives a salute) Rusty, since your dad has military experience and likely taught you a few things, you're on defense duty. (Rusty gives a thumbs up) Chloe, you think you can pull off being our medic for the time being?"

Chloe wasn't sure if she could pull it off, but knew she'd have to step up to the task as she held back her current emotions. "I'll try."

"Since you're on that Chloe, let me know if you find out out to make a decent drug out here." Jenny joked, leaving Chloe stunned by what she said and having Jenny give a worried expression. "Too soon?"

"Yeah, but we also don't get how kids taking drugs is funny." Bluey explained, leaving Jenny to nod her head in understanding.

* * *

Chilli and the rest of the adults were looking for Bluey and the others, all prepped up for danger, with Chilli calling out to them. "Bluey!? Jenny!? Are any of you out here!?"

Chloe's mother walked up to Chilli, expressing her concerns for Bluey and Jenny's friendship. "Chilli, I think we both have the thought of Jenny being behind this fiasco in our heads. How have shee stayed friends with Bluey for so long."

"I ask that myself sometimes too Darcie." Chilli admitted, not too sure on how to answer that question. "I guess somehow their friendship just...works."

Ida and Rusty's dad were talking about what happened as Ida expressed immense remorse. "I'm so sorry about my daughter's actions Miles. I'll make sure she gets it when I get my hands on her."

"Whoa, take it easy Ida." Miles warned Ida, taking notice to how tense she was feeling about the whole thing. "I don't approve of what's going on either, but beating Jenny isn't gonna solve anything anytime soon."

Ida sighed with the tour guide speaking up about the situation. "Just so we're clear, we'll be making extra precautions to prevent this from happening again for when you guys come back. I take it Bluey and Jenny are rarely ever separated."

Chilli laughed a bit, having to admit that she always found her daughter's friendship with Jenny to be charming. "You got that rightt." Chilli then started to express concern for the kids, hoping they would be able to find them in time.

* * *

The next morning.

* * *

Bluey and the others were keeping their temporary base in line with Bluey looking over the horizon from a tree she climbed up. She saw a monkey climbing down to her and handed it a banana with a friendly smile, making the monkey smile before climbing back up as Bluey then slid down the chair and walked over to Jenny, who'd just come back with some food for the group. "Looks like food scavenging's going quite well Jenny."

Jenny set the food down and revealed a bunch of fruits and some small animals, making Bluey concerned for the latter until Jenny explained her reason for catching it. "I figured just fruit wouldn't be enough to keep us going and this was the only secondary option."

Bluey nodded in understanding as she then walked over to Rusty, who was getting a start on the defense for the base. It wasn't much, just some twigs stacked up like a wall, but it was a good start for what was to come. "Lookin good Rusty."

"Thanks Bluey." Rusty finished tying the last of the twigs he had together and stacking them upright for the wall. "Hard to believe it only took us an hour to get as far as we did with this." Bluey nodded in agreement with the two of them noticing Chloe struggling on the herbs, leaving Rusty to comment on it. "Though, you may wanna check on Chloe. Something tells me she needs some of your leadership guidance right now."

Bluey nodded in agreement and ran over to Chloe, who found it close to impossible to get anything done with these herbs. "What's wrong Chloe? I thought you said you hung out with Indy a few times before. Didn't you learn any herb making stuff from her mum?"

"She was always busy with work or something, so it was usually us and her dad watching us." Chloe explained, and Bluey sat down next to her with Chloe starting to get emotional with Jenny noticing from afar as she snuck over to behind the tree they were at. "What if they don't find us Bluey?" Bluey became surprised by Chloe's sudden cynical thought as she then explained why she had it. "We could be lost out here forever even with these trackers on us. I could be vanishing on my entire family; my parents, my baby brother...they'll never see me again and it's all because..."

Chloe started crying with Bluey comforting her, leaving Jenny to feel even worse about the situation than before. Bluey was there for Chloe however and knew what she was feeling. "They won't give up on us Chloe. I know my mum. Even if someone says to turn back, she won't leave, not if it means leaving us out here. And we still have Jenny and Rusty to protect us."

Chloe sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes as she expressed her feelings about trusting Jenny. "I guess. I just...I just wanna go home." Chloe continued to cry with Bluey rubbing her shoulder for comfort, leaving Jenny to feel even worse. She didn't know what the feeling was, hoping Bluey would be able to figure out.

* * *

Bluey and Jenny were cooking everyone's lunch with Jenny noticing Chloe trying to make another herb, doing better than before, but still failing. Bluey could tell that Jenny was affected by the situation and figured a conversation would help. "You okay Jenny?"

Jenny flinched and responded to what Bluey asked, hoping she wouldn't end up eventually looking dumb. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Jenny could tell Bluey was aware of what she felt and knew it'd be best to just come out with it. "Does Chloe hate me?" Bluey was a little surprised to hear that, but not by much, since Jenny has quite the reputation. "I overheard you talking to her earlier. I feel like I ruined her life by dragging her out here."

"I'm sure our parents are still looking for us Jenny." Bluey assured Jenny with a smile, knowing that their moms weren't the type to give up on their kids. "And Chloe's not the type to hold a grudge, so I doubt she's mad, or at least I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Bluey finished cooking one of the kebabs and set it aside with the rest as she showed her high optimism through and through. "We'll get through this. I know we can."

Jenny always loved how optimistic Bluey could be and couldn't help but smile at it. She then looked at Chloe again, wondering if she should check to see if she hates her. "Should I...talk to Chloe about the situation?"

Jenny finished the last of the kebabs as Bluey answered her question. "I think that'd help a lot. Plus if you say the right thing, it could increase the chance of Chloe forgiving you after this whole affair." Jenny saw Bluey's point as the Blue Heeler stood up to go get Rusty. "I'll go and get Rusty for lunch so you can talk in private."

Jenny nodded and hugged Bluey before they headed off, Bluey to get Rusty, and Jenny to talk to Chloe. When Jenny went up to Chloe, she was admittedly nervous, but still managed to start up the conversation. "Hey Chloe. Mind if we talk for a bit?"

Chloe set the herbs down and let Jenny sit next to her as she replied. "I'd actually like it a lot."

"Oh thank God, I was worried you hated me." Jenny stated with relief, making Chloe laugh a bit at what she just said as Jenny got to the serious stuff. "If I'm being serious though Chloe, I'm not blind. Maybe I lack common sense, I don't know. But I DO know that I screwed us all over, especially you." Chloe could tell that Jenny was trying, sensing the genuine emotion in her voice and expression. "Bluey thinks our parents will be able to find us, but what if they don't? Your baby brother's gonna grow up in this world with a traumatized couple for parents."

Chloe couldn't help but think about her parents and then brought something else up. "I'm guessing you heard me and Bluey talking earlier."

"It was pretty hard not to wanna eavesdrop." Jenny admitted, and then she got to the big picture. "I guess you could say...I screwed up. And that, there's a word that starts with an s, ends with a y, and has five letters in it, that I'm not used to saying because I always felt weird when I tried but really want to, and if I could say it without feeling awkward, I would."

Chloe hugged Jenny while smiling, much to her surprise as the Dalmatian stated something about what just went down. "Luckily I'm used to accepting someone's apology." Jenny smiled and hugged Chloe, only for Chloe to see something near the food. "Jenny, look!"

Jenny pulled Chloe away to see what she warned her about and the both of them were looking at a tiger creeping up on their food. Jenny some the weapons in a nearby bush, which is where she hid them for convenience, and looked at Chloe with a determined look. "Stay here Chloe." Chloe nodded with Jenny rushing over to the bush, rolling over to it and picking up a gun without catching the tiger's attention. She then came out of the bush and spoke up without hesitation. "Hey orange zebra!" The tiger looked at Jenny, who didn't back down upon being glared at. "Didn't your mummy ever teach you that it's not nice to steal?"

The tiger crept closer to Jenny, who didn't hesitate to leave a warning fire to make the tiger stop moving. "I'm not kidding! If you get too close, it's lights out." Just then, Jenny heard a young sounding roar, looking to find two tiger babies, making her astonished when she looked at the tiger. "You're a mother?" The tiger lunged at Jenny, who dodged just as Bluey and Rusty got back and saw the danger. Jenny shot at the tiger again and saw Bluey and Rusty right there. "Bluey, Rusty, get the knives quick!"

"Right!" Bluey and Rusty rushed over to the knives with Bluey taking both of them and tossing one to Rusty. "Don't aim for the head Rusty. It looks like the tiger's a mother."

"You got it." Bluey and Rusty rushed over to the tiger, who dodged their stabs with Chloe then shown to be watching the scenario, conflicted on what to do about the sudden tiger attack. Dozens of thoughts were coursing through her veins and confusing her, making her hear pump as fast as it could while she tried to decide on what she should do.

* * *

To be continued.


	12. The Power

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode twelve: The Power

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

Chloe was watching Bluey, Jenny, and Rusty fending off against the tiger, trying to bring herself to join them in battle. She saw how brave they were all being and knew she had to stop crying and do something. She didn't want to let them down. She had to help. So she did. She got up, walked over to the tiger and spoke up. "That's enough!" Just then, the tiger stopped fighting, confusing the others as the tiger then looked at Chloe, who was stunned for a bit, but decided to see if she was seeing this properly and started a conversation with the tiger. "Um...hi?"

The tiger walked over to Chloe with Bluey, Jenny, and Rusty being fascinated as Chloe did the same. She didn't know what to do, so she just reached her paw out and put it on the tiger's head, seeing what the tiger was thinking, and that was to protect her babies while also caring for them. After she was done looking at this thought, Bluey walked up to her and put a paw on her shoulder, wondering what was going on with this new power from Chloe. "Did you know you could do that?"

"No. I just, did what no one else was doing and it happened." Chloe admitted, and the tiger saw Jenny and Rusty walking up to Bluey and Chloe, allowing them to do so as Chloe spoke to the tiger. "Can you please, take us back to our parents? I think it's time we headed home now."

The tiger kneeled down and allowed Bluey and the others to hop on with Chloe stepping in front, Bluey being ahead of Jenny, and Jenny being ahead of Rusty with the tomboy German Shepherd speaking up. "Chloe, you have officially made awesome tier!" Chloe smiled upon hearing that as the Tiger rushed onward, leaving Bluey and the others to find their parents.

Chilli and the others arrived at the base Bluey and the others made right as the Tiger ran up to them with the kids riding on it. This caught them off guard as they all got off with Bluey speaking up when they all saw their shocked faces. "Before you ask, this happened right outta nowhere."

Chilli stopped caring about the tiger and ran right up to the kids, hugging Bluey as soon as she got too them. "Thank God you're safe!" Chilli rubbed Jenny's head before Ida hugged her, showing that she still cared about Jenny in spite of this, and then looked at Bluey with a concerned look. "Bluey, I'm glad you were looking out for your Jenny, and I know you were just doing this so she made it out alive. Just...don't do this again."

Bluey hugged her mom, who then wrapped her arms around her as Rusty ran up to his dad and hugged him. Chloe then did the same with her mom, who then commented on the situation. "So. We'll be riding tigers for transportation in the future."

"Yeah, I guess so." Chloe looked at the tiger and walked up to her, speaking calmly to her as she explained what was going to happen. "You can go back to your kids now. They'll be safe."

The tiger obeyed Chloe without hesitation with the parents being amazed by this as Rusty spoke up when his dad looked at him. "If I knew how it came along, I'd say it right now."

Bluey and Jenny looked at the tiger with her kids, leaving them to smile as Jenny spoke up about what happened. "It's probably better this way." Bluey and Jenny held paws as they looked at their base, glad that they were able to experience this memory together.

* * *

Bluey and the others were heading back to the base as Chloe was still thinking about her new power. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but she found her ability to speak to the tiger to be quite the indication. Jenny was shown grabbing a guitar and looking at the tour guide, since it was next to him. "Can I use this?"

"Sure. Just give it back when you're done." Jenny nodded and got back to her seat as she noticed Chloe's conflicted expression.

Bluey could tell what she was thinking and decided to comfort her on the situation. "I don't think the power really needs explaining." Chloe looked at Bluey, who assured her that this wasn't anything to be ashamed of. "And even if it did, you could use this to help people. Like if a bear was about to attack a family or some crazy stuff like that."

Chloe saw Bluey's point with Jenny being quite fond of this power as well as she commented on it. "You're lucky Chloe. I'd love to have the power to talk to animals and tell them what to do."

Rusty also had something to say, knowing that Chloe was smart enough to use this power for good. "I think Chloe got this power because she'll be able to use it responsibly."

Jenny chuckled a bit when Rusty said that, having to admit that she saw his point as Ida spoke up. "Speaking of responsibility Jenny, you'll have a lot of time being-"

Jenny started playing the guitar and singing on it, giving a song called Mum, Shut Up, which she made up as she went along. "_I think we've been through enough crap before the journey's end. I doubt your idea will work since it'll mess up the blend. Now's not the time for this so throw it out with an old cup, mum, shut up, mum shut up, mum shut up._" Ida rolled her eyes while smiling as everyone listened to Jenny's song as she continued to sing along. "_If you can...please explain to me in great detail. Why you think...doing that now will lead to avail._"

Jenny continued to sing with Ida knowing that she wasn't going to punish Jenny after this because of the song itself. "_Tell me why...in the best way you can. Why now of all times...is the best time for punishment._" Jenny wrapped up the song with Bluey wrapping her arm around her along with Rusty and Chloe giving her smiles. "_I don't see why punishment is your top priority. Please drop it for now and let us enjoy this civility. When we get home I'm still gonna play like a happy pup, mum, shut up, mum, shut up, mum, shut up._"

Jenny finished playing with Bluey, Rusty, and Chloe clapping as Chloe called out Jenny for her singing talent. "Go Jenny G. Shepherd!" The tiger from earlier saw Bluey and the others as she came out from the bushes, smiling as she recognized Chloe's voice.

* * *

Bluey and the others were getting ready to head home with Jenny popping out in an orange blanket. She then jumped on Bluey and sent her onto the ground, making her laugh as Jenny got up close to her ear and spoke up. "Hey girl." Jenny then playfully bit Bluey, making her laugh even harder as Rusty and Chloe finished getting ready to head home.

Rusty was curious about what Chloe planned on doing with her power, knowing that she'd have to use it for some things in the future. "So what do you think you're gonna do now that you have this new power?"

"I'm not sure. But at least now I could become a good zookeeper." Chloe stated, showing that she was now viewing this power in an optimistic light. She then started laughing, which also caught the attention of Bluey and Jenny, who stopped playing to see what she was laughing about. "Honestly, right now I'm just thinking about the song Jenny sang on the way back here. I don't think many other kids would have the guts to say that to their mother, let alone after what we just went through."

Chloe continued laughing with Bluey and Jenny standing up as the former put her paw on the latter. "Jenny's a special case Chloe. She's got the guts of a dragon." Jenny was more than happy to wrap her arm around Bluey, who made a suggestion to her for when they all got back. "Hey Jenny, you know how you were all about proving kids can be as strong as adults lately? What if when we got back to school, we all pretended we were in our own small town?"

Jenny took a liking to that, especially since it could mean she was able to pretend to be whatever she wanted to be. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot."

"It does sound like a lot of fun." Chloe admitted, excited for what this event had in store for itself.

"And the students would also be able to show off their dream jobs. If they wanted to anyway." Rusty brought up, and that left the others nodding in agreement, and all four of them were on board with this idea.

* * *

Bluey and the others were heading home on the plane with Jenny explaining why she had trouble saying sorry to Chloe. "So I think it's just easier for me to do it when I'm doing it in a carefree manner rather than doing it in a serious manner, because I'm still working on that whole other people's personal stuff thing."

"I guess that makes sense." Bluey replied, and then she looked out the window and then chuckled a bit before speaking. "Just wait until dad and Bingo hear about what went down here. And if Duke hears about it then he'll probably scream at the top of his lungs about the whole thing and start breaking stuff."

Jenny laughed a bit as she agreed heavily with Bluey's words, knowing Duke all too well to deny them. "No way I can deny that. For all we know he could end up trying to break my bed for 'discipline'." Bluey and Jenny continued laughing as the plane was shown to be flying out of the zone that the amazon was present in.

* * *

Bluey and Jenny arrived at Bluey's house with Chilli and Ida letting them know what the restrictions were for the time being. "Now I'm not gonna be too strict with you two, since everything worked out in the end, and no one got hurt. But Bluey, no gaming consoles for you, and Jenny, I'm pretty sure you're just gonna ignore whatever your mum does with you." Jenny started whispering to Bluey, who found what she was saying to be quite funny as Chilli then commented on it with a smirk. "Ya know, you two always worry me when you're plotting like that."

"That's the idea." Jenny informed Chilli, and then Chase hopped out of Ida's car and ran up to Bluey and Jenny with some kind of camera. "You know I'm just gonna break this, right?"

"That's why I didn't object." Chase whispered, fist bumping Jenny as the three of them went inside as Chilli started talking to Ida.

Bluey, Jenny, and Chase went inside with Bingo running up to them and hugging Bluey. "Bluey!"

Bluey wrapped her arms around her little sister, glad to be home and away from the amazon for a while. "Bingo! (Pulls Bingo away) Was dad good for you while we were gone?"

"Yes, he was." Bingo assured Bluey, going into detail on what happened the past few days. "He was able to balance out working from home and taking care of me perfectly, and we still found the time for games." Bluey and Bingo saw Jenny and Chase breaking a camera, confusing Bingo a bit. "What're Jenny and Chase doing?"

"Finding a loophole in Ida's over the top punishment for what we did in the Amazon trip." Bluey explained, relieved that she still got to hang out with Jenny. "They're lucky Jenny not being able to come over wasn't a restriction."

Bandit came downstairs just as Chilli came inside, hugging his daughter and rubbing her head as he welcomed everyone home. "Welcome home you three. (Looks at Chilli) Were the girls good?"

"Let's just say they had an adventure." Chilli requested, and Bandit accepted that with Chilli asking Bandit something. "So how was Bingo while we were gone?"

"Still alive and kickin!" Bandit picked Bingo up and started giving her a raspberry, making Bingo laugh as Chase hiding the broken camera under the vase. Bandit then noticed Chase and greeted him. "Oh, hey Chase."

"Hey Bandit." Chase then thought for a moment and wondered if he had the same privilege as Jenny. "Would you prefer it if I called you by your first names, or your sir names?"

"Eh, we don't care." Bandit assured Chase with Jenny giving a thumbs up, both of them being glad that things were gonna go smoothly for both of them.

Bluey then got an idea and knew everyone else was gonna love it. "Hey! Let's play jungle pups!" Bluey could tell everyone was interested and she ran off while signalling them to follow her, and they did with high interest.

* * *

Bluey and the others were outside with Bluey, Jenny, Bingo, and Chase shown to be protecting a pretend base with all of them having their own roles to play. Bluey was the group's leader and lookout, Jenny was working on the weaponry, bingo was doing the herb making, and Chase was gathering food. Bluey was watching as Chilly, who was dressed as a tiger, was protecting some toy tigers that Bluey and Bingo had in their room. When Jenny came up, he watched with Jenny and got an eye on the situation. "Quite the sight, am I right General?"

Bluey liked what Jenny was adding to the situation, watching through her binoculars (She was using those before as well btw) to continue watching Chilli. "You said it Sarge." Bluey caught sight of Bandit, who was dressed as a bluebird, and Chilli was about to attack, only for a gumball to go right in between them with Jenny holding the gun.

Bluey and Jenny jumped out and charged into battle with Bingo and Chase taking notice as Bingo spoke up. "Battle time."

"I'll get our weapons." Bingo and Chase got their weapons and went into battle, leading to the family fending off against Chilli and laughing as Bandit joined in as well.

* * *

Chloe was shown in her room, lying down as she saw a picture of her, Bluey, Jenny, and Rusty. She had a flashback of Bluey having them all take it just before they left, smiling as the flashback ended and the photo was shown in all its glory. Bluey was giving a peace sign, Jenny was giving the middle finger, Rusty was giving a salute, and Chloe was waving in a friendly manner, and all four of them were happy.

* * *

And so, the amazon arc concludes.


	13. Yoga Ball

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode thirteen: Yoga Ball

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

Bluey and Bingo were sneaking over to Bandit's office with Bluey peeking in to find him working comfortably from home. When Bandit printed something and went over to the printer to get it, Bluey rushed in and got the yoga ball he was sitting on. She then rushed out of the room in the nick of time, getting the ball just before Bandit noticed it was gone. He was confused at first when he saw it, but he then put on a sly grin, knowing exactly what happened. He set down the thing he printed out and headed off to the room of his daughters to retrieve his ball.

Bluey and Bingo had the yoga ball dressed up in some kind of maid outfit with Bingo speaking to it. "Bally. Do you think I should get the unicorn sticker, or the rainbow sticker for my tattoo?"

"Well Bingo," Bluey spoke in a fancy voice while moving the ball to indicate she was talking for it so the game could continue.

"My name is Lan."

"Well Lan, I really think you should get the-"

"I knew it!" Bandit exclaimed, startling Bluey and Bingo while also making them giggle at his sudden entrance. Bluey rushed into the room and sat down on the ball, bouncing on it as Bandit came in. "Out."

"Why do you sit on a big green ball?" Bluey asked, curious about Bandit's choice for sitting while he did his home work.

"Because I wrecked my back changing YOUR nappies." Bandit answered as he picked Bluey up, bouncing her on the ball as Bingo entered. "Boing; boing; boing; boing; boing; boing; boing; boing!"

Bluey laughed a bit as Bingo expressed her desire to do the same thing. "I want a turn doing that."

"Yeah, alright." Bandit picked Bingo up and did the same thing he did with Bluey. "Boing; boing; (Bingo starts to look a little scared) boing; boing; boing; (Bandit continues bouncing Bingo) boing; boing; boing!"

Bandit set Bingo down with Bluey having an idea for what they could play next. "Can we play Delivery Chair?"

Bingo was still in a trance from her bouncing, feeling that her dad was a little too rough when bouncing with her. "Ooh."

Bluey was trying to convince Bandit to play delivery chair, knowing that he could get her to say yes, so she pulled out the please face, which was her ultimate weapon. "Please Dad?"

Bandit tried as hard as he could to resist the please face, but found himself unable to despite all of his straining. The please face was just too much for him to handle, so he decided that one game of Delivery Chair couldn't hurt. "Alright, one game of Delivery Chair."

When Bingo heard this, she snapped out of her trance and cheered with Bluey as the two shared their excitement. "Horray!"

Bandit smiled as he commented on how the please face always got him. "That please face gets me every time.

* * *

Bandit started strolling Bluey and Bingo around on his rolling chair while pretending the two of them were packages that needed to be delivered. "Okay. Time to deliver these packages." Bandit went into his and Chilli's room before picking up Bluey and getting a good look at her as if she was a package. "Oh boy, this is fragile. Better be (Throws Bluey onto the bed) careful!" Bluey started laughing when she fell on the bed, leaving Bandit to pick Bingo up and dot he same thing with her. "Looks like this one's fragile too. (Throws Bingo onto the bed) Whoops!"

Bingo was shown to be scared as as she was in the air, landing on the bed with Bandit failing to notice her staying still as he walked off. "Alright, back to work now."

Bluey was about to go and convince her dad to play another game with them as she then noticed Bingo looking a little down on the bed. "You okay Bingo?" Bingo nodded her head yes with Bluey feeling something was wrong, but she also didn't want to force Bingo into talking about it. "Well alright, but if you get too upset about...whatever you're upset about, let me know, okay? (Hops off the bed) Cmon, let's go do one more game with dad before Jenny comes over."

Bingo smiled and hopped down, running off with Bluey, and when the two arrived at Bandit's office, Bluey stopped him from closing the door as she spoke up. "Can we just quickly play that game where you throw the ball down the hallway and we have to jump out of the way before it runs us over?"

Bandit thought for a moment and instantly caught onto what Bluey was talking about. "Oh, you mean raiders." Bluey and Bingo nodded, and Bandit felt it couldn't hurt to play one more game. "Eh. What's one more game gonna do? If they needed me desperately they'd have called me onto the field today."

Bluey and Bingo laughed a bit with Bingo speaking up about how she wanted the game to go down. "Don't make the game too quick though. I want it to be...(Extends arms a bit) this long."

"Okay. Fair enough." Bluey and Bingo hi five, ready for one awesome game of raiders.

* * *

Bluey and Bingo were ready with Bandit happily putting the yoga ball on the ground as he got ready to roll it. "Okay. Ready, and...(Rolls the ball)go!" As soon as Bandit rolled the ball, Bluey and Bingo ran as fast as they could, laughing gleefully as they ran away from the ball. The two of them dove into Bandit and Chilli's room just in time with the ball arriving at the end of the hallway. The second time around went quite similarly to the first one, actually, it was exactly the same, with both of them jumping into Bandit and Chilli's room at just the right time.

The third time however, wasn't so hot, at least for Bingo, who got a rough start and didn't jump into the room in time like Bluey did. She instead got ran over by the ball, which thankfully didn't hurt her too severely, but it still hurt her enough to leave her lying on the ground for a bit in shock. Bandit walked over to Bingo as he went to get his yoga ball and spoke up on the situation. "Well that was fun. (Pets Bingo) Walk it off Sport. (Walks over to his yoga ball) You'll get it next time."

After Bandit got his yoga ball into his office, Bluey saw that Bingo was looking sad and walked over to her to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Bingo?" Bingo licked her paw and left Bluey to realize what was going on. "Oh. Has dad been playing too rough for you again?" Bingo nodded her head yes, leaving Bluey to act on the situation. "I'll go talk to him, okay?" Bluey hugged Bingo and walked over to Bandit's office, leaving Bingo to walk downstairs in a somber mood. After knocking on the door, Bluey went into Bandit's office and caught his attention. "Dad, can we talk?"

* * *

Bingo was walking down the steps of the porch to her family's house before walking over to a bench outside and lying down underneath it in sorrow while starting to shed a tear. As she was doing that, Jenny came by on her skateboard and greeted the Red Heeler. "Hey squirt." Jenny then noticed that Bingo was looking down and kneeled down to see what was wrong. "Hey, what's wrong? Did Mackenzie's little brother find your house and break some of your toys before escaping?"

Bingo nodded his head no, coming out and told Jenny what was going on before she arrived. "Daddy's playing too rough with me."

"Ah, the boy roughness pack, right?" Jenny joked with Bingo nodding her head yes as Jenny stood up as she continued talking to Bingo. "I'm guessing you didn't use your big girl bark."

"No. Because I don't have a very good big girl bark." Bingo admitted, leaving Jenny to wonder how bad it really was.

"Ya don't say. Show me." Bingo gave a small bark, leaving Jenny to snicker a bit as she then supported Bingo. "Well that's alright. Just do it bigger." Bingo did a slightly bigger bark, leaving Jenny to encourage her to do more. "Now you're gettin it. Bigger." Bingo gave a loud and assertive bark, leaving Jenny impressed as she put a paw on Bingo's shoulder. "Now ya got it!"

Bluey and Bandit were looking for Bingo in the living room as Jenny and Bingo came inside with Jenny speaking up about why Chilli wasn't home. "Yeah, my mum texted me and said Chilli was at the airport. Glad to see her makin that dough." Jenny and Bingo walked up to Bluey and Bandit with Jenny nodding to Bingo as she walked up to Bluey. "Hey girl." Bluey and Jenny started their signature handshake with Bingo and Bandit going into the kitchen to talk things out.

Bandit started the conversation about what Bluey told him, kneeling down in the hopes that Bingo wasn't upset with him. "Have I really been playing too rough with you sometimes?" Bingo nodded her head yes with Bandit sighing as he rubbed his daughter's head. "I'm sorry kiddo. I was trying to get the game's over with quickly so I could get back to work, and I didn't realize I was doing it too fast for you. I think I just forget sometimes that you're a bit younger than Bluey."

"I'm only four." Bingo brought up, leaving Jenny to jump over the counter and open up the fridge.

"Yeah, not six like me and Bluey." Jenny took out a soda as Bluey came into the kitchen and put a paw on her sister's shoulder.

Bingo smiled and spoke up some more about the situation and what she wanted to go down. "But dad, I don't want you to stop playing with us. I just, have to get better at using my big girl bark."

"Well alright then. Let's test it." Bandit responded, being ready to help Bingo unlock her big girl bark powers."

* * *

Bandit was in his office with the yoga ball as he held Bingo in the air and hovered her over said yoga ball. "Okay. Let's do this." Bandit bounced Bingo on the ball softly to see if she was okay with that. "Is that too rough?" Bingo nodded her head no with Bandit getting ready for the second bounce. "Okay then. Time for the second bounce." Bandit bounced Bingo again, this time being a little harder, and she didn't say anything, leading to the final bounce. "Time for bounce number three." Bandit bounced Bingo at the same speed he did Bluey, leading to Bingo barking and catching Bandit's attention. "Okay. Too rough. Now I know."

Bandit set Bingo down and assured her that it was okay to tell him if she was feeling off about something as Jenny was looking through his drawer. "Just know this much Bingo. If you ever have something you wanna tell me, or something you might HAVE to tell me, (Jenny runs out of the room with a bone) You can."

"Okay dad." Bingo noticed Jenny leaving the room before she said that and brought it to her dad's attention. "Does that include Jenny stealing one of your bones?"

Bandit flinched as the living room was then shown with Bluey inside some kind of fort as Jenny rushed down, leaving Bluey to stand with a stick as she saw the bone. "I see you've found the proper weapon matey. Prepare yourself for a duel! Pirates have duels, right?" Jenny shrugged, leading to her and Bluey having a sword fight with what they were using.

Bingo and Bandit came downstairs and laughed when they saw Bluey and Jenny playing as Bandit spoke up. "Hey Jenny, I'm gonna need that bone back when you're done."

"I was planning on that anyway." Jenny confirmed, and then she fake stabbed Bluey in the chest, leading to her faking her death and using a ketchup bottle to spray blood everywhere. This led to all four of them laughing as the carpet got all messy.

* * *

Jenny was preparing a hose as she got onto the couch with Bluey and Bingo getting ready for the game they were about to play with the ketchup still on the carpet. "Alright. You two ready for the best indoor rain party ever?" Bluey and Bingo gave their thumbs up with Jenny calling outside to Bandit. "Let her rip Bandit!" Bandit turned the hose nozzle with Bluey and Jenny dancing in the rain as Jenny held the hose in the position that let drop like water fall onto them. As Bandit came inside, he sat down and took out a hero sandwich, indicating that he was on his lunch break. "Thanks dude."

"You know it." Bandit then realized something as he started eating his sandwich and brought it up to Jenny. "Ya know, you could just do this the old fashioned way."

"Less fun." Jenny replied, and as Bluey and Bingo kept dancing, Jenny was humming some kind of rock tune that was most likely rain related.

* * *

Bluey, Jenny, and Bingo were in the kitchen as Bandit served them some mushroom and bacon flavored pizza, Jenny's favorite kind of pizza I should mention. "Alright kids, pizza time!" Bandit tossed Jenny her plate and slid Bluey's to her from across the table, and after they both caught there's, he moved Bingo's plate over to her while making a train skidding sound that made Bingo giggle. Bandit then rubbed Bingo's head, glad that he remembered to go less rough on her this time. "Alright you three. I gotta get back to work now, so don't destroy the house."

Bluey, Jenny, and bingo were eating their pizza as Jenny gave a smug look when looking over at Bingo. "Hey Bingo, your gentle preference doesn't apply to farts, does it?"

Bingo gave a confused look but answered Jenny's question seriously anyway. "Um...I don't think it does. Why?"

Jenny lifted her leg and cut a loud moldy mushroom fart, leaving Bluey and Bingo to cover their noses while laughing (PHHT). "That's why."

Jenny finished her first pizza slice as Bluey brought up the talk Jenny and Bingo had outside. "Bingo told me about how you talked to her when you were getting the hose. I don't think you show that side to many other than me."

Jenny shrugged and then looked at Bingo to make sure she would keep this a secret. "Make sure you don't tell this to anyone, alright? I don't want them abusing my soft side."

"You got it!" Bingo replied with a salute as the camera showed her smiling with gratitude towards Jenny.


	14. Puppy Village Part One

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode fourteen: Puppy Village: First Part

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

Bluey and the rest of the students were currently setting up some kind of make believe town at school. Bluey was setting up a fish and chip shop, which was conveniently placed next to this little hut made out of cushions that Chloe, a poodle, and Indy were getting into. Rusty was shown building some kind of house with Mackenzie and Honey working on a gnome village of sorts, and three terriers were working on building some big fort. As for Jenny, well...Bluey did hear something near her fish and chip shop as she prepped the food. "Get back here ya little b!tch!"

Bluey sighed, hopping over her cabinet and running into the direction she heard screaming in. Calypso was holding Jenny back as a Spitz was hiding behind a cushion with Jenny shouting as she tried to break free. "Get out here and try me again! I dare you!"

Bluey arrived at the situation and spoke to Jenny sternly with a raised eyebrow. "Jenny."

Jenny saw Bluey and calmed down, crossing her arms and scoffing as Calypso let her go. "Fine."

Bluey nodded to Calypso, who signaled the spitz to come over as she then spoke to her and Jenny. "Alright you two, what happened?"

"Judo's been keeping my game from me for weeks." Jenny explained, barely able to avoid the urge to punch Judo in the face. "I said ONE week Judo, not four!"

"Well maybe that's because I haven't beaten it yet! It's not the shortest game in the world ya know!"

"Bullsh!t! It took ME three days to get everything! That's how easy 2d platformers are!"

"Alright, calm down you two." Calypso came up with a compromise for Jenny and Judo, since it was clear no blows were made. "Maybe Jenny could go to Judo's place to see how far she actually is in the game?"

Jenny and Judo looked at each other and then at Bluey, who nodded, leaving Jenny to look back at Calypso. "Only if Bluey comes with me. (Glares at Judo) She'll keep me from ripping your legs off."

Judo backed away with Calypso handing Bluey a card with a therapist's name on it. "My wife studied in child psychology. I think it's best she gets her anger dealt with from a professional." Bluey gave a thumbs up and smile to Calypso, ready to help Jenny in any way she can.

* * *

Bluey and Jenny were working at Bluey's fish and chip shop, which Jenny was unsurprisingly the assistant manager of. She couldn't find the fish though, so Bluey had to let her know that they were short. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you Jenny, but we're out of fish today. So I guess we're just a chip shop."

"I'm down for that." Jenny got a bunch of chips and put them on the counter to get ready with packaging them. "Still, we should get some new employees in case we get too busy. I say we hire the first one that comes in regardless of experience."

Bluey laughed a bit with Mackenzie and Honey talking as they arrived, leaving Mackenzie to be bummed out when he saw Jenny. "Oh great. Is it gonna be wrapping our chips now?"

"She is the proper gender pronoun Mackenzie. Get it right. And yeah, I'll spit in yours, no problem." Jenny stated, and then she wrapped up some chips for Mackenzie and Honey.

As Jenny was doing what she was doing, Mackenzie whipped out two tickets to some kind of rock concert. "So. Bluey. I have a couple tickets to the Makin' Bark Concert. I was wondering if maybe...you wanted to go with me?"

Jenny finished wrapping up Mackenzie and Honey's chips with Bluey catching onto what Mackenzie was trying to do. "You mean like, a date?"

Mackenzie flinched with his stomach growling as he tried to speak up. "I mean, if you want to anyway. It's just, my dad gave me these tickets since he's busy, and-(PFFT) um...(Wafts the fart away and grabs the tickets) Just forget it. Bye!"

Mackenzie ran off with Honey grabbing the tickets as she ignored the odor of greasy hot dogs from her best friend. "Well then. I won't keep you any longer. Have a good rest of your day Bluey. Jenny."

Honey walked off with Jenny snickering as she commented on Mackenzie's little freakout there. "He totally has a shrine dedicated to you."

* * *

Chloe, the poodle, and Indy were in their hut as Chloe was starting to notice how cramped the place was for them all. "Coco, Indy, I think we can all agree to how cramped this place is."

"You said it Chloe." Indy agreed, not sure if the living conditions were best for her and her 'baby'. "I might have to move out soon."

"Oh, when you do, I'd love to see your new place." Chloe responded happily, leaving Indy to give her a thumbs up of assurence.

Calypso walked over to the hut Chloe, Coco, and Indy were in, having overheard the conversation from where she was. "Hey girls. Did you know that a fish and chip shop just opened up really close to where you three live?"

"That sounds like a nice outing." Coco chimed in, and when Chloe and Indy nodded in agreement, Calypso walked off to continue watching after the kids.

Rusty was building some kind of pretend house that has a top floor, and a bottom floor, making sure the whole thing was perfect for living in. "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you Rusty."

"You said it Calypso." Rusty then happily explained what each room was for. "The top room is going to be for those who like sight seeing from their own house, and the bottom room is gonna be where I live. It's where I'll have my replica of the army base my dad works at."

"I see." Calypso was impressed by what Rusty was making and thought about what Indy said earlier. "Ya know, I think Indy might be looking for a place to stay." Rusty thought for a moment and figured Indy could be a good roommate for him.

* * *

The Terriers were currently guarding their fort as Calypso walked by and commented on it. "And the Terrier triplets have built another fort."

"We're romans!" The dark grey Terrier stated, and then he took out a chart he made, as to keep things in order for the time romans were around. "It's shown here that romans have the choice to protect or invade if they wish."

Calypso was glad to see the Terriers at work as she then encouraged them to do good for the Kingdom. "I see. Now you are here to protect the Kingdom, correct?"

"Yes Calypso." The grey Terrier assured Calypso, ready to protect anyone in the village who needed it.

"Do you need protecting now?" The black Terrier asked, hoping to have his first job up and running soon.

"Not right now, but be patient. Your time for protecting will come." Calypso assured the Terriers, and then she walked off with the Terriers continuing to protect the fort.

* * *

Honey was working on the village some more with Mackenzie curled up into a ball while sitting down, annoying Honey a bit as she spoke up. "Mackenzie, if you're gonna sulk then at least help me finish up the village. It's bad enough that we have the Terriers on Kingdom protection; I don't need YOU slacking off."

The Terriers were shown to be armpit farting out of boredom as Mackenzie then expressed his sorrow over screwing up with asking Bluey out. "I just can't believe I farted when asking Bluey out on a date just because she asked if it was a date. I'll probably never be able to try and ask her again. (Looks at Honey with concern) What if she's already planning on avoiding me through different colleges? That could mean she wouldn't wanna keep in touch with me!"

"Mackenzie, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say in my life, and I've heard Rusty say 'Girls don't fart', ignoring the fact that it's a normal bodily function in the digestive system, the idiot." Honey snarked, putting a paw on Mackenzie's shoulder as she tried to comfort him. "Look. Bluey's the sweetest, most mature girl we've ever met in our lives. The most she'd do to you for farting in front of her is get grossed out by the scent, and it wasn't even all that bad."

Mackenzie saw Honey's point, but still wished he'd done a better job at asking Bluey out. "You think she'd still go out with me if I asked?"

"If you're not a total creep about it, and you talk to her like a normal person and don't get nervous over something dumb, then yes." Mackenzie gave Honey a blunt look over her blunt and snarky quip, leading to her calling him out on how much of a mood he was being. "Hey, I'm trying to help ya here; you can either keep moping or suck it up and try again. Your call."

Mackenzie sighed, looking at the tickets again and hoping he wouldn't screw it up the next time he went to ask Bluey out. "Someday. Hopefully soon." Honey looked worried for Mackenzie, hoping he would be able to get over his insecurities soon.

* * *

Bluey and Jenny's fish and chip shop was already a great hit with Chloe, Coco, and Indy hanging out there already. Chloe was acting as if her baby had just made a spit bubble and giggled as she commented on it. "You cheeky baby."

Rusty ran over to Indy and immediately offered her to stay at his place. "Hey Indy. I heard you were looking for a new place. Wanna come live at my house?"

"Is it baby friendly?" Indy asked as she showed her baby to Rusty, and he nodded his head yes, getting an immediate response from her. "Yeah!"

Rusty and Indy headed over to Rusty's house as Rusty showed Indy where she could stay. "You can rent the top floor for ten dollar bucks. The bottom floor is where I live."

"Great! But I don't have any dollar bucks on me." Indy then got an idea and handed Rusty her baby as she explained it. "I could go be a waitress for Bluey and Jenny. I'd make decent cash, even if I'd have to smell Jenny's farts all day." Rusty and Indy laughed at Indy's joke as she then requested for Rusty to do her a favor while she hopefully got the job. "Watch Polly for me please?"

"Sure thing." Indy ran off with Rusty looking at Polly with a smile. "Do you wanna learn how to build a fence Polly?"

* * *

Indy was able to get the waitress job at Bluey and Jenny's fish and chip shop, putting on her new hat as she then asked what the name of the place was. "So now that I'm working here, what's the name of this place? We should know what to call it when recommending it to people."

Bluey and Jenny found that to be an interesting question and thought for a moment before speaking in sync. "Blue Shepherd Chip Fishers!" Bluey and Jenny hi fived with Indy laughing a bit at the name, finding that it would sound really weird out of context.

Bluey, Jenny, and Indy saw that some customers were coming in with Bluey informing Indy on something before she went out there. "Oh, Indy. Remember, we're out of fish, so you'll have to tell the customers when they come in. For now anyway. We should be getting more fish tomorrow."

"Okay, got it. (Walks off) Thanks Bluey, thanks Jenny." Bluey and Jenny went back to doing manager stuff, which for Jenny, was looking at fish and drooling while Bluey looked at how long the order was taking to get there.

* * *

Bingo and Chase were walking around the school town as Bingo was talking about her most recent adventure. "I think that was one of the few times Jenny actually showed a different side to her."

"Yeah, she doesn't show it to just anyone. She must've really warmed up to you." Chase suggested, and then he and Bingo saw the fort that the Terriers built as chase complimented them on it. "Nice fort you three. Chris, Clint, and Clark, right? You guys really knocked yourselves out here."

"Thanks Chase." Chris responded with glee as he jumped down to the first floor. Also, Chris is the grey one, Clint is the dark grey one, and Clark is the black one. "Do you and Bingo need protecting yet?"

Chase looked at Bingo, who nodded her head no, indicating that the two of them were fine for now. "Not right now, but we'll let you know if we change our mind. Ya never know what could go down."

"Okay." Chris jumped back up to the second floor as Bingo and Chase walked off, going onto the left tower, which is where Clark was, and Clark was watching the army with his binoculars. "Is the army doing alright Clark?" Clark gave a thumbs up to Chris, being incredibly focused on his mission right now. "Okay, good."

* * *

Indy was still working as Bluey and Jenny's waitress as Jenny came out with some dollar bucks for Indy. "Hey Indy." Jenny threw the dollar bucks at Indy, who caught them as Jenny explained what they were for. "There's your dough for workin for us. Go ahead and waste it on a wine bottle or whatever, your call."

Indy was a little confused, but decided to go give Rusty this money so she could pay for his house's top floor. "Thanks Jenny. I'll be right back." Indy ran over to Rusty, who was currently giving Polly a piggyback ride as she handed him the dollar bucks she owed him. "Hey Rusty. Here's my dollar bucks for the top floor." Rusty accepted the dollar bucks as Indy then offered him a bag of chips. "You want some chips on the house too?"

"Sure, thanks." Rusty accepted hte chip bag and Indy headed back to work with Rusty offering some of the chips to Polly. "You want some chips Polly?"

Calypso was looking around the classroom as she saw the first day of everyone's pretend town going smoothly. She then took notice to Mackenzie and Honey's town, and she just had to compliment its structure and design. "Brilliant job on the town you two. I can see a bunch of tiny people living here."

"That's the idea." Honey revealed, and she set a big gnome in the middle of the town, indicating that it was the town garden with the camera focusing on said guardian to end the episode off.


	15. Bingo and Chase's First Halloween Part 1

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode fifteen: Bingo and Chase's First Halloween Part One

* * *

Bluey's house was shown with Bluey and Bingo then shown in their room as Bluey was helping Bingo get ready. Bluey was currently wearing a costume of a Chocolate Labrador as Bingo was getting into some kind of fairy princess costume. "Let's put this into high gear Bingo. Jenny and Chase are gonna be here soon and we can't leave them waiting for too long."

Bingo finished putting her costume on and got a look in the mirror as she acted like an actual fairy princess. "Alright fairy slaves, bow down to your Queencess!" Bluey rolled her eyes while smiling as Bingo then asked who Bluey was supposed to be. "Who are YOU supposed to be by the way?"

"I'm Zuma from Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth." Bluey explained, and then she brought up who Jenny was supposed to be. "Jenny said she's gonna be dressing up as Rocky, since the two of them became a gay couple in the season two finale." Bingo was confused as to what gay couple meant with Bluey explaining it to her. " It's when two people of the same gender are dating. Don't worry, it'll be less confusing as time goes on." Just then, the doorbell started ringing like crazy with Bluey and Bingo ran downstairs with Bluey speaking up. "Calm down Jenny, we're here!"

Bluey opened the door to find Jenny in the costume of a Mixed Terrier breed and Chase having a fake sword around his body. Jenny of course, did her usual greeting for Bluey. "Hey girl." Bluey and Jenny did their usual special handshake with both of them laughing after the head bang as usual, and Jenny then got a look at Bingo's costume. She took out some devil horns and handed them to Bingo as she commented on it. "It's got character, but if you wanna reach true Halloween spirit, make it a demon fairy princess from the depths of hell."

Bingo put the horns on and liked the feel of them, feeling that it fit what kind of princess she was trying to be. "Yeah. This feels right."

* * *

Mackenzie's house was shown as he was dressed as a T-Rex with Manny dressed as a ninja while the two of them were fighting once again. Manny was currently throwing ninja shurikens at Mackenzie, who wasn't very happy about it since it was messing up his costume. "Manny, stop it!"

"Ninjas don't listen to the evil dinosauws of fartland!" Manny continued throwing shurikens at Mackenzie, who threw one back, which Manny dodged, leading to him charging at Mackenzie and lunging at him. Mackenzie grabbed Manny and pinned him on the chair, cuffing him there with a pair of handcuffs as Manny started shouting and flailing. "Let me go wight now!" Mackenzie's mother then came downstairs to see how far the squabble he had with his little brother escalated, not being pleased about it at all with Manny trying to punch Mackenzie, but being unable to reach him. "I wanna get up!"

Manny started stamping his feat as his mother unlocked the handcuffs and picked him up as she spoke to Mackenzie. "Mackenzie, you can't just handcuff Manny to the chair, okay? I need these for work tonight and it's also dumb to wrongfully cuff someone."

"I wouldn't classify being hit with ninja stars unwillingly as something to wrongfully cuff insufferable scrotums for." Manny blew a raspberry at Mackenzie, who blew one back, leaving their mother with even more loss of her patience.

"Mitch, are you almost ready!?" Margret then set Manny down on the opposite side of the couch from Mackenzie and spoke sternly and authoritatively with both of them. "Look. I have the late shift tonight, so your dad's doing the trick or treating trip this time. I want you two to get along tonight, so no fighting. Got it?" Mackenzie and Manny nodded their heads yes, leaving Manny to flip Mackenzie off, only to get hit in the nose with a vase. "Mackenzie!" Mackenzie crossed his arms as Manny started crying, leaving Margret to sigh in frustration.

* * *

Bluey and the others were just starting their walk around Bluey's block. with Bandit standing behind them dressed as an emu. Jenny was also shown to be flirting with Bluey, as for their costumes matching the characters Bluey told Bingo about. "Oh my Zuma. If your butt was any thicker I think my nose would've fallen off years ago. If only it was possible for two boys to make babies."

"Oh please Rocky. Yours is so delightfully stinky that I might as well kiss it every day and lick it with my tongue. Or better yet, you fart in my mouth and make me swoon in gross out awe." Bluey responded, leaving the two of them to giggle as Bandit then spoke up from behind.

"Don't take it too far now you two. We don't need any complaints from the neighbors about unorderly conduct." Bandit clearly didn't want this to go beyond PG.

Chase was explaining his costume to Bingo as they were arriving at another house. "And then Jake got his sword after fending off against a horde of Soulless' and farting on Me's level one robot."

Bingo was fascinated by what Chase was telling him as the group arrived at their first house and rang the doorbell. The house was revealed to be home to Judo's mother, as she was the same breed as her, but she looked to be an adult. Bluey and the others didn't think much of it and went ahead with their trick or treating. "Trick or treat!"

Wendy grabbed the candy she got for the trick or treaters and gave the kids a couple pieces of candy before looking at Bandit. "Got your paws full I see Bandit."

"Tell me about it. Especially with the one dressed as the Terrier mix." Bandit joked, leaving Jenny to elbow him in the nuts, making him fall to the ground as Jenny got a look at the candy she got. "See what I mean?"

Wendy got a good look at Jenny and recognized her from the descriptions her daughter gave her. "You're the one who attacked my daughter last week, aren't you!"

Jenny snickered a bit as Bluey caught sight of Mackenzie's mom doing her patrol as she came over to Wendy's house. "Well...I didn't NOT attack her." Wendy instantly went for Jenny's candy after hearing that, leaving Jenny to kick her in the shin and smash her in the face with the bucket when she fell down. "No refunds (Punches Wendy in the face) b!tch!"

"Okay Jenny, that's enough." Bluey stated as she stopped Jenny before things got violent. "Let's jet before we break her bones."

Jenny ran off with everyone else following her as Bandit called over to Wendy. "Sorry Wendy, but ya kinda had that coming!"

Wendy groaned as she closed her door with Margret stopping her police car to congratulate Jenny on her self defense skills. "Hey, nice work there kid. I don't know a lot of six year olds who can teach an old bat a lesson."

"Thanks. Mackenzie's mum, right?" Jenny asked, knowing that Mackenzie had to have complained to his mother about quite a few things she did to him. "I'm guessing your son told you about me."

"I think EVERY kid's told their parents about you." Margret assured Jenny, making her feel a bit important since she was something of an idol. "Oh, speaking of Mackenzie, you may wanna watch out for him and Mitch tonight. His little brother Manny had to go with them since I had to work late, as you can probably tell."

Jenny nodded in understanding as Bluey assured Margret that they'd keep their guard up. "Mackenzie's told me a few things about how crazy and bratty Manny can be. I think Jenny can take him though."

"If her beat down on Wendy is anything to go by." Margret laughed a bit as she waved goodbye to Bluey and the others, driving off to continue her duties.

* * *

Mackenzie had just stopped by another house with Manny getting a good look in his bucket as he rang the doorbell. He wanted to get some candy himself as he tried to each into it, which Mackenzie held away from him as Calypso answered the door. "Trick or treat!"

Calypso was glad to see one of her students stop by, handing him some of the candy in her bowl. "Evening Mackenzie. Hope your night's going well so far."

"It'd be better if this little brat wasn't here." Manny flicked Mackenzie's head, leading to Mackenzie punching his arm as the two of them then blew raspberries at each other. "See what I mean?"

Just then, yelling was overheard in Calypso's house as a red Akita Inu charged through the house in a samurai costume. "I am the edgelord savior of the world!"

The Akita Inu continued waving his sword around as a female White Shepherd grabbed him to put his mask on. "Cmon now Ori. Let's get you cleaned up before Rigi finishes putting on his costume."

Mackenzie observed how Ori willingly listened to the White Shepherd as he then asked Calypso something. "Can I have him for my new brother and you guys take Manny?" Mitch put a paw on his forehead as Manny stuck his tounge out at Mackenzie to taunt him, making him clench his fist as Calypso pulled out another one of her wife's therapist's cards.

* * *

Bluey and the others had just arrived at Chloe's house with Jenny ready to get some of the super good candy. "This is gonna be good Bluey. I heard Chloe's parents always have the good stuff."

"Let's hope that's true. I'd love a peanut butter chocolate bar right now." Bluey almost drooled upon mentioning her favorite kind of candy, leaving Jenny to know just what to get her for Valentine's Day as she winked to the audience.

Chloe's father opened the door with Bluey and the others saying the usual phrase for trick or treating. "Trick or treat!"

Chloe's father handed Bluey and the others their candy as he commented on their costumes. "Great costumes guys. Especially yours Chase. It's got character." Chase gave a salute with Chloe's dad taking notice to Bingo's costume as well. "Ah, demon fairy princess. Clever choice Bingo." Bingo smiled upon hearing that with Jenny giving a grin to Bluey, who elbowed her gently to get her to tone down the ego. "Enjoy your candy kids."

Chloe's dad closed the door with Bluey and the others heading off as Bingo expressed how much she loved Halloween. "This is so much fun Bluey. Just think about how much of this candy I'm gonna eat when we get home."

"Don't get crazy Bingo." Bandit warned his youngest daughter, not wanting her to lose any of her teeth. "I don't want you getting any cavities. You'll only have one a night."

Bingo looked into her bag and saw that she'd already gotten quite a bit of candy, making her wonder if she was going to finish it all before Thanksgiving. "I've got a long way to go before Thanksgiving."

Bluey and the others saw Mackenzie with Manny and Mitch as Mackenzie read the therapist's card Calypso gave her. "Dr. Nikki A. Shepherd." Mackenzie saw Bluey and the others and put his card away, walking over to them and greeting Bluey. "Hey Bluey. You're trick or treating too I see."

"Yeah, and it's Bingo's first time too." Bluey then gestured Bingo to walk over to Mackenzie, which she did. "You remember Bingo from that Treehouse party we had, right? And also the mentions of her at school."

"Happy Halloween Mackenzie." Mackenzie rubbed Bingo's head gently, making her giggle as she then saw Manny fussing and wondered what that was about. "Is that your little brother?"

Mackenzie looked back at Manny as he bit his father's thumb and to force him to release him, rushing over to Mackenzie and grabbing his Halloween bag, much to his anger. "Manny, let go!"

"No! I want candy now!" Manny shouted, and Bingo backed up when Manny started biting at Mackenzie with the former being picked up by their father. "Let go of me!"

Manny started barking with Mackenzie groaning in annoyance as Chase whispered to Jenny. "I'm glad Bingo and I weren't like that when WE were three." Jenny fist bumped Chase, glad that her younger brother wasn't a devil too.

Manny bit his father's thumb again and made him let go, allowing Manny to rush off into someone's garden as Mitch chased after him. "Manny, get back here! (Mitch looks at Bandit) Hey Bandit, can you watch Mackenzie for me!?"

"Sure thing Mitch!" Bandit assured Mitch, and then he looked at Jenny with a question in mind. "Were you like that at Manny's age Jenny?"

"No, that was before my parents divorced and mum brought the army brat into my life." Jenny explained, and then she looked at Mackenzie to comment on Manny's behavior. "You actually have to live with that little devil? (Starts laughing) I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet."

Bluey elbowed Jenny as she then corrected what she said too Mackenzie. "What Jenny's TRYING to say is that she also knows what it's like to have a family member who makes their life harder with each passing moment." Mackenzie rolled his eyes as Bluey spoke up about Manny. "Still, if there was a bratty sibling contest, he'd take first place."

Mackenzie laughed a bit upon hearing that with Bingo speaking up as Manny watched from the bushes of the yard. "That's true. I still would've given him some of my candy if he didn't run off though. He looked sad." Manny put on a grin as Mackenzie objected to the idea of Bingo giving him candy, putting a plan into motion that'd get him the whole bucket.

* * *

Bluey and the others were saying goodbye to Mackenzie, Manny, and Mitch as Mitch spoke to Manny about his behavior. "And you could've been seriously hurt if their security system wasn't extra soft on kids."

"Yes, I know." Manny then went to execute his plan, pretending he saw someone famous across the street. "Look! It's that famous Dobewman from the fight club!" Everyone got distracted with Manny then rushing over to Bingo as he then threw a smoke bomb he grabbed Bingo's candy bag and ran off. "Psyche!"

Bluey and the others saw Manny running off as Bingo noticed that her bag was gone. "He took my candy!"

"Get back here ya little sh!t!" Jenny shouted as she chased after Manny, only for Manny to throw a ninja star at her, which she caught and threw right back at him. He then threw a smoke bomb at Jenny, who got caught in the smoke. Once it cleared, she saw that Manny was gone, much to her annoyance as she then punched a sign. "F^ck!" Bluey and the others caught up to where Jenny was as she stated what happened. "I lost the little brat."

"Don't worry, he couldn't have gotten too far." Bluey assured Jenny, leaving Bingo to start sniffling as tears formed in her eyes, catching Bluey's attention. "Oh, Bingo." Bingo started crying and sat down with Bluey comforting her as Mackenzie put his paw on his face knowing that Manny would've tried something like this.

Mitch took his phone out to call Margret in the hopes that they could get to Manny before he finished off the candy. "Don't worry. As soon as Margret gets here, Bingo will have her candy back, and Manny's gonna get it." Mitch gave Margret the call and started it off, hoping it wasn't a bad time. "Hey babe. It's about Manny."

* * *

Manny was in the park as he saw some teenagers by a tree, pulling out a twenty with confidence that his plan would go well. "Thanks daddy's wallet." Manny walked over to the teenagers, having a good feeling that they would run with his plan.

* * *

To be continued.


	16. Bingo and Chase's First Halloween Part 2

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode sixteen: Bingo and Chase's First Halloween Part two

* * *

Manny was talking to the teenagers as he gave them the money with the leader, a teenage Doberman, speaking up. "Thanks for the cash kid. We'll keep those punks from getting your candy back."

"No pwoblem." Manny took out one of the candy pieces with the other two teenagers looking at him as he clarified something. "It's gonna take a little extwa work to get some of these goods."

* * *

Bingo wasn't crying anymore, but she was still tearing up and sniffling as Chase comforted her with Bluey, Jenny, and Mackenzie looking around for Manny with Bandit and Mitch doing the same with Bandit speaking up. "Manny's only three. Maybe he's at the park."

Bingo wiped her eyes as Chase assured her that it was all going to be okay in the end. "Don't worry Bingo. We're gonna get your candy back no matter what."

"I just wish it wasn't stolen." Bingo responded, knowing that her candy was already getting eaten up by Manny as everyone spoke. "This has to be the worst first halloween ever."

Bluey didn't want Bingo to think her Halloween was a bad one and spoke up in regards to it. "Don't say that Bingo. This Halloween hasn't turned out so bad yet."

"Yes it has." Jenny stated bluntly, and then she spoke up in regards to Manny. "Don't worry though. Manny's gonna (Punches her palm) get it."

Mackenzie caught onto what Jenny was getting at and for once, being on board with it completely. "I know we've had our differences in terms of your violence Jenny, but this time is an exception."

Jenny hi fived Mackenzie as the group arrived at the park and found him guarded by the three teenagers with Bluey coming up with a backup plan. "Alright guys. Now it's pretty clear that Manny might have gotten those teenagers around him to be his bodyguards, so if dad and Mr. Collie talking to them doesn't work, here's what we do. Our backup plan will be to chase after Manny if he runs off in the hopes that we can get around the teenagers. We'll also have to make sure Bingo and Chase are safe, since they don't have the karate training skills Jenny and I have."

Bluey and the others went to execute the plan with Manny noticing them and alerting the teenagers. "Hold them off!" Manny ran off with the teenagers stepping forward to defend him.

Once Bluey and the others got over to the teenagers, Mitch spoke up in regards to their ages. "I think we can take these kids. They don't even look like they're in High school."

"Hey! We don't need you grown ups condescending to us!" The Doberman spoke up as he took his sleeves out of his red hoodie with the White Shepherd and the Bloodhound getting ready. "I mean, you're right, but still."

The Doberman snapped his fingers and the White Shepherd instantly threw a smoke bomb onto the ground, blinding everyone as he and the Bloodhound jumped up to Bandit and Mitch. They held cloths up to their mouths and noses and knocked them out, leaving the others worried as the smoke cleared with the Doberman speaking up as he looked at Bingo. "The kid specified to deal with you in particular."

As the Doberman stepped closer to Bingo, Bluey stepped in front of Bingo, who was cowering in fear with Bluey clenching her fist. "Don't, touch, my, sister!"

The Doberman scoffed as he then attempted to roundhouse kick Bluey, only for Jenny to grab his foot and push it back. Jenny looked back at Bluey to assure her that she had this in the bag. "I got this." The Doberman laughed at Jenny's ego as she then punched him in the gut, jumping up and kicking his chest to knock him down. The White Shepherd and Bloodhound then charged at her, leading to her sliding past the White Shepherd and kicking his shin. She then jumped off of his shoulder and kicked the Bloodhound in the nose, making him fall back.

As Jenny landed, the Doberman got back up and aimed a low kick at Jenny, who stepped to the side and made the Doberman kick the White Shepherd's shin. This caused the White Shepherd to hold his shin in pain as Jenny low sweeped the Doberman, who regained his balance before Jenny could elbow him back. She was able to dodge the White Shepherd's kick though, pulling him to the ground and punching him in the face just before the Bloodhounde charged at her.

Jenny then stepped back to avoid the Doberman's punches and kicks before jumping up and grabbing the Bloodhound's punch. This allowed her to use it as a standing point she could use to kick the Doberman and the Blood hound in the face as hard as she could, leading to them falling down and Jenny kneeing the Doberman's chest for good measure. She held his chest tight as she glared into his eyes. "Where did Manny say he was going?"

"He's over by the big kid playground, the one we usually go to when I come here with my siblings!" The Doberman spoke up, and Jenny let go of him and let him back away from her.

Bluey walked over to the Doberman to get his side of the story and why he was defending Manny. "Why were you defending Manny anyway? I thought teenagers beat up younger kids instead of being their personal bodyguards."

"Well some do, but not us. And the kid told us that you were after him and that-" The Doberman then realized that Manny was lying and instantly changed his mood to frustration. "That little brat tricked us, didn't he!"

"Knowing my kid, he probably did." The Doberman looked and saw Margret in her cop uniform, freezing up as Margret then laughed a bit before assuring him he was fine. "Relax dude, I'm not here to arrest you. My husband called me about my kid messing with his friend's kid and thankfully the knock out gas wasn't that strong." Bandit gave a thumbs up as he and Mitch were relaxing with Chase, Bingo, and Mackenzie to make sure they were okay for the chase as Margret spoke up again. "And it looks like Jenny already laid a number on you three."

Jenny smiled confidently as the Doberman spoke up in defense regarding Jenny defeating them. "Well we weren't going all out since she's only half our age, but it was still pretty impressive how well she held her own. (Kneels down to Jenny with respect) My name's Buster kid."

"Jenny, as (Fist bumps Buster) Margret just stated." Jenny looked to where Manny ran off and hoped he didn't get too far in there. "I doubt Manny would survive that."

"Then let's head after him so we can save his life, and also save Bingo's Halloween. Move out!" Bluey and Jenny rushef off with everyone following after them to get Manny before it was too late.

* * *

Manny was in the forest as he arrived at a tree branch while singing It's Terror Time Again from Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. "_And it's tewwor, time again! They've got you wunning through the night! It's tewwor, time again! _(Starts opening up a piece of candy) _And you just, might, die of fright! It's a tewwifying time!_" Manny was about to eat his first piece of candy as he then saw Bluey and the others arriving, speaking up as soon as they saw him up there. "You'll nevew take me alive!"

Manny tried to climb up the tree some more with the candy, only to slip and fall back on the branch, grabbing it and barely holding on, worrying everyone as Margret rushed over. "Don't worry Manny! I've got you!"

"Yeah right! You'we only saving me so you can punish me for taking Bingo's candy!" Manny shouted down to his mother, knowing that he was gonna get it if he let go. "Well you can take youw punishment and stick it in your thing!"

Margret sighed with frustration as Mackenzie spoke up to Bluey about Manny's behavior. "Even when his safety's on the line he finds an excuse to be difficult."

Manny lost his grip with his mother catching him and grabbing the candy bag while holding onto him. "No, it's mine now! Let go!" Margret got the candy bag with Manny throwing a tantrum and screaming as he started slapping her arm. "Let me go! I want the candy!"

Margret gave Bingo her candy back, only for Bingo to notice that at least three quarters of it was gone and getting a bit sad about it. "Well, at least the chocolate doo dads were saved."

Jenny hated what happened to Bingo and gave her about half of her candy, surprising her, and especially surprising Mackenzie, as Bluey smiled with approval. Jenny smiled as well before making her reply. "Looks like we saved a lot more than chocolate doo dads."

Chase was glad to see Jenny showing her caring side again with Bingo hugging Jenny as she thanked her. "Thanks Jenny."

"You got it squirt." Jenny replied as she wrapped her arms around Bingo, leaving Bluey to elbow Mackenzie gently, and he smiled softly, having to admit that he was starting to see that there was more to Jenny than being a bully.

* * *

Margret was telling Manny off on his behavior as Bluey and Jenny were looking at the stars with Mackenzie, who brought up what Jenny did for Bingo. "I like what you did there for Bingo." Jenny crossed her arms and looked away from Mackenzie, who didn't see any point in annoying her about this. "I know we've had our differences, and that we won't become friends because of this, but that was really sweet."

Jenny did feel a little closer to Mackenzie now; not anywhere near close enough to become friends or anything, since she knew he was still jealous of her bond with Bluey, but she hated him a little less. "Just don't tell anyone else, alright? I don't want the kids at school to know about this. Not yet anyway. And Bluey's cousins Muffin and Socks know too, so you can bring it up to them."

"Your secret's safe with me." Mackenzie assured Jenny as he walked off while waving to Bluey and Jenny, and then Jenny scooted over to Bluey when he went back to where his family was. She wrapped her arm around him and the two smiled as they continued to enjoy the moment, looking up at the stars and reflecting on tonight.

* * *

Bluey and the others were about to head home with Bandit as Buster saw then at the park entrance and spoke up about what happened earlier. "Hey, so...we're cool about earlier, right?"

Bingo, Chase, and Bandit didn't see any point in holding a grudge, same with Bluey and Jenny, leaving Bluey stepping up to confirm that they all forgave Buster and his friends. "I guess out of context it could look like Manny was running away from some bullies who wanted his candy. I probably would've done what you did since he obviously looked innocent being three years old."

Buster was relieved to hear that with Jenny then striking Buster in the nuts, making him fall to the ground and shouting about her victory. "Point one, Jenny!"

Bluey sighed before kneeling down to Buster and assuring him that Jenny didn't nut punch him out of spite. "Don't worry, she forgives you too. She just punches guys in the balls for fun. Maybe she finds it fun cause of how much her step-dad annoys her, I don't know."

"Well it's better than her hating me I guess." Buster continued to lie there with Bluey and Jenny helping him up. "Anyway I should get going now. Dennis and Tristan are waiting for me."

Rusty walked off the best he could after Jenny nut-sacked him with Bluey and Jenny waving goodbye to him as they walked home with the others. Jenny then flexed her right arm a bit as she bragged to Bluey about her strength. "Honestly, he's lucky I was holding back there. He'd be on there a lot longer if I went all out." Bluey rolled her eyes while smiling as she went home with the others to count out their candy.

* * *

Mackenzie and his family were home for the night with Manny being put into his bed by his mother while he was continuing his temper tantrum from earlier. "Let me out of this woom right now so I can get Mackenzie's candy!" Margret finished tucking Manny into bed as tightly as he could, walking out of the room as he tried to kick and scream. Once Margret left the room, Manny screamed at the top of his lungs with anger. "You haven't seen the last of Mannie B. Collie!

Margret sighed as she went downstairs, being exausted as she sat down with Mackenzie and Mitch on the couch. "Mitch, when we agreed to have a second kid, I didn't think they were gonna be as much trouble as Manny."

"I still think you should've stopped after ONE kid." Mackenzie stated bluntly as he then turned the Tv on and started surfing through the channels. "So what'd you end up doing to Manny after we said goodbye to Bluey and the others? I know you're not the type to spank your kids since that never happened to me."

"Oh I just tucked him into his bed super tight." Manny was heard screaming upstairs with Mackenzie, Mitch, and Margret hoping that he would tire himself out with all of this flailing. "Wanna sleep on the couch tonight Mackenzie?"

"Yes, please." Mackenzie replied, and then he found the perfect show to watch, one that showed a lion cub with a red mane launching a Ki blast at his opponent in a battle. "Ooh, Bluey told me about this show!" Margret smiled upon seeing Mackenzie just being a clam child for once, glad that nothing was getting in the way of him enjoying life.

* * *

Bluey was helping Bingo out of her Halloween costume as Chase was giving Jenny some of his Halloween candy so they had the same amount. "Thanks Chase. This should be enough to get me sugar crazy on Thanksgiving."

Chase laughed a bit at what Jenny said there as the two of them walked over to Bluey and Bingo as Bluey asked them about how they enjoyed their first Halloween. "So Bingo, Chase, how would you two say you enjoyed your first Halloween?"

"Halloween is a lot of fun!" Bingo exclaimed, hoping to trick or treat for many years to come. "Well, it wasn't very fun when Manny stole my candy, but then Jenny gave me some of HER candy and I didn't mind it anymore."

"My favorite part was definitely getting to dress up as anyone I wanted." Chase chimed in, loving that he was able to do something similar to cosplaying at such a young age. "I'm definitely going trick or treating again next year."

Bluey and Jenny were glad to see that Bingo and Chase enjoyed their Halloween with Bluey getting an idea on what they could do next as she rushed over to the closet. "Ya know, we still have about an hour before we have to go to bed. (Pulls out some toy lasers) Let's have a laser night show downstairs!" Jenny, Bingo, and Chase loved that idea, running downstairs with Bluey as all four of them were able to declare this Halloween a success.

* * *

Bluey and the otehrs were putting on their laser light show with Bandit and Chilli sitting on the couch as they watched. The two of them kissed while holding hands and went back to watching the show afterwards, glad to see the four kids still having fun on Halloween after the main attraction was over. Bingo and Chase were espcially happy about how tonight went, as while they did run into a halt on their trick or treating thanks to Manny, they were still able to have an amazing first Halloween. And that was what they wanted from tonight.


	17. Jenny's First Visit

Bluey and Jenny

Season one Episode seventeen: Jenny's First Visit

* * *

A Blue Heeler was shown in her bed as a German Shepherd about her age jumped on top of her, making her laugh with upbeat music playing. "_Bluey and Jenny, _(Bluey and Jenny fall out of bed while laughing) _they're rarely seen without the other._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be in school wth a red heeler riding on Bluey's back, and a younger German Shepherd on Jenny's back. "_Both are older sisters, _(Jenny lifts her leg with Bluey gagging while laughing, Bingo just gagging, and the other German Shepherd laughing) _as well as best friends forever._"

Bluey and Jenny were shown to be walking through the forest with Bluey looking around in amazement. "_Bluey is the truster,_ (Jenny is shown slashing at leaves with her sword) _Jenny is the tomboy,_ (Bluey and Jenny find an amazing view of their town and look over it) _they can make quite the pair._" Bluey and Jenny are shown to be playing with Bingo and the younger German Shepherd as Jenny cuts down a bag of candy from a rope. "_Also making things fun for Bingo and Chase,_ (All four of the kids laugh) _with all the time they share._"

Bluey and Jenny are shown to be decorating some kind of tree house in a backyard. "_It's not imaginary, _(Bluey and Jenny look out the window with Jenny giving a peace sign and Bluey leaning on the window) _it's Bluey and Jenny._"

* * *

Bluey, who was shown to be two years younger than usual, was waiting by the curb outside of her school while sitting on the curb before looking to her left. There was a German Shepherd speaking to her mother, and the German Shepherd was the same age as her. This was Jenny, and the two had just met today. Bluey was excited, as the two had grown close within seconds, and they thought it'd be fun to hang out more, so Bluey invited Jenny over to her house to hang out. That was when Chilli drove up to the car with Jenny joining Bluey as she got in. "Hi mum! This is my new friend Jenny. Can she come over?"

Chilli got a good look at Jenny in the mirror and she gave her a peace sign, leaving Chilli to smile, not seeing anything wrong with Jenny. "Why not? She's already in the car anyway." Chilli drove off with Bluey and Jenny being extremely excited as Bluey squeed, making Jenny laugh a bit at the sound of it.

* * *

Bandit was dealing with a two year old Bingo, who was currently throwing a temper tantrum as she pounded her fists on the ground. "Bingo wants cake now!" Just then, Bluey came in with Jenny and Chilli, cheering Bingo up and having her run over to Bluey on her wobbly little feet. "Bluey!"

Bluey caught her little sister when she fell down and hugged her and introduced her to Jenny. "Jenny, (Rubs Bingo's head) this is my little sister Bingo. And that's my dad over there." Jenny waved to Bandit as Bluey introduced Jenny to Bingo and Bandit. "This is Jenny. She's this new friend I made in school today."

Chilli kissed Bandit once she walked up to him as Jenny looked around and was impressed by Bluey's place. "Definitely a really nice place ya got here Bluey. I can see us having a lot of fun here. (Smells something good) Cake!"

Jenny ran into the kitchen with Bandit chasing after her as Bingo asked Bluey a question with one word. "Fwiend?"

"Basically someone who's in your life even though they're not in the same family as you." Bluey explained, and then Bandit was heard trying to keep Jenny from something, leaving her, Bingo, and Chilli to head into the kitchen.

Jenny was currently reaching up in the air while jumping to get a cake slice that Bandit was holding above his head. "No Jenny, you're not getting this cake."

Jenny groaned in annoyance as Bluey laughed at her antics with Chilli speaking up. "Well Bluey. Looks like you brought home a rebel."

Jenny then got bored and walked over to Bluey as she put her paws on her arms. "What do you have for us to do in this house that can cure boredom?"

Bluey tried to think of something that Jenny would like and then came up with the perfect idea. "I got it! Follow me!" Bluey ran into the living room with Jenny following her upstairs as Bingo signalled her mother to carry her so she could keep up with them. When Bluey and Jenny were in Bluey and Bingo's room, Bluey pulled out a bunch of toys for her and Jenny to play with. "Jenny, since you're the guest, I'll let you choose what we play."

Jenny sorted through the toys and started with a makeup set and set that to the side. "Too girly." She then picked up a stuffed rabbit that Bingo took away and started hugging with Jenny giving a smug smile to Bluey. "I take it that's Bingo's."

Bluey nodded her head yes and then got an idea when she saw Jenny pick up a stethoscope. "Wanna play doctor?"

Jenny didn't see any harm in playing doctor, feeling that it would be a fun time. "Sure."

* * *

Bluey and Jenny were getting ready to play doctor with Chilli bringing an excited Bingo into the living room. "Bluey, could you let Bingo play with you please? You know how much fun she has with you."

"Sure, no problem. We need a nurse anyway." Bingo smiled widely as Chilli then set her down with Bluey putting on her stethoscope as Jenny lied down on a couch cushion, which they were using as a bed. Bluey then turned to Bingo to explain to her what she had to do. "Alright Bingo. Since you're the nurse, you're gonna help me with Jenny by administering medcine for her and caring for her when she needs something, you think you can handle that?"

Bingo didn't like the sound of what nurses had to do, wanting to swap roles with Bluey instead. "That sounds a bit bowing. Can I be the doctow?"

"No Bingo, I'm the doctor." Bluey explained calmly, and then Bingo stamped her foot and tried to reach for the stethoscope before Bluey stopped her. "Stop it Bingo. The other roles are taken."

Bingo started to get fussy with Jenny getting comfortable on the cushion while the inevitable temper tantrum came along. "Don't mind me. I'll just be slowly dying while you two have your daily bickering."

* * *

Chilli was talking on the phone as Bandit walked up to her spanked Chilli's butt, making her blush and smile as she commented on it. "Bandit, the girls could come it at any minute." Just then, Bingo's crying was heard with Chilli knowing what was going on. "Speaking of..."

"I'll take care of it." Bandit assured Chilli, and she kissed him as a thank you before he left and then went back to talking on the phone.

* * *

Bingo was stamping her feet with Bluey trying to get her to calm down as Jenny was shown to have gone to the other room. "Bingo wants to be the doctor wight now!"

Bandit tried to take control of the situation and managed to get Bingo to stop stamping her feet. "Hey, take it easy Bingo. We can hear you from our room." Bingo crossed her arms and blew a raspberry at Bluey, who did the same with Jenny coming back with a soda. "Alright Bluey, what happened?"

"I tried to give Bingo the nurse role since the roles of doctor and patient were already taken;" Bluey began to explain with Bandit sensing that this was another one of Bingo's temper tantrums. "and she didn't like that, so she tried to take my stethoscope, and then she started screaming. I swear I didn't touch her."

Bandit looked at Bingo, who tried to think of another story to try and get Bluey into trouble. "Bluey waped me!"

Jenny laughed a bit as she came out from behind Bluey and stood next to her with a cherry soda in her paw. "That's a laugh. Where'd she learn that one anyway?"

"Yeah, where DID Bingo learn that word?" Bandit asked, knowing something related to this situation and raised an eyebrow towards Bluey.

Bluey scratched the back of her head, knowing that this is from what happened last night. "I might've...gotten Bingo to sneak us that R rated movie last night. (Bandit gives a blunt look) If it helps the movie wasn't all that good, just a bunch of jump-scares that we eventually got bored of after a while."

"Horror movies, right?" Jenny chimed in, leaving Bandit to snicker a bit before he went back into serious mode. "That's why I stick to fantasy."

Bandit turned to Bingo since he knew the conflict escalated with her, and he decided to resolve that before talking about the movie thing. "Bingo, when your sister gives you a role to play in her game, you have to follow it, okay?"

Bingo wasn't having it, doing whatever it took to be doctor. "But Bingo wants to be the doctow! Bingo wants to give Jenny boostew needles!"

Bandit picked Bingo up and looked at Bluey with a calm expression on his face. "Alright Bluey, I'm gonna go deal with your sister, and after that, we're gonna talk about the movie thing, okay?"

"Okay." Bluey replied, and then Bingo left with Bluey looking at Jenny, who was still sipping her soda. "Sorry about Bingo."

"Don't be. My brother acts like that sometimes too. Not as hard as her, but still." Jenny assured Bluey, and then the two walked off with Jenny looking outside and feeling the need to get some fresh air. "Wanna do something outside?"

"There's nothing I'd like more." Bluey went outside with Jenny and the two looked around to see what they could play with. "Alright Jenny. The backyard is our playground for as long as dad has to deal with Bingo. What should we do first?"

Jenny instantly caught sight of Bluey's trampoline, getting excited as she ran over to it with Bluey following behind her. "You guys have a trampoline!? Jenny went onto the trampoline and started jumping with Bluey smiling as she went in to join her. "I'm the trampoline jumping champion of the world!"

Bluey and Jenny continued jumping with Chilli watching them from the balcony as Bandit walked over to her as she spoke up. "I like her."

Bandit took a liking to Jenny as well, having gotten to know her a bit from after she and Bluey arrived at the house. "So do I."

Bluey and Jenny continued jumping with Jenny trying to do a front flip, only to fall over with Bluey catching her before she fell out, only to fall onto the ground with her. The two of them started laughing as they got up and looked around to see what else they could do. Bluey saw a balloon and started blowing it up, catching Jenny's attention as the Blue Heeler tied the balloon to keep it from deflating. After she made sure the balloon was tight and secure, she hit it over to Jenny, who hit it back over to her and the started walking over to the porch as they hit the balloon back and forth while giggling and smiling.

The two then went inside and kept hitting the balloon, making sure not to hit anything as they did so while still having as much fun as they possibly could. When they got into the living room, they noticed all of the toys on the ground and Jenny ended up tripping over one and barely managing to hit the balloon back. It went over one of the chairs so Bluey had to act fast, hopping onto the chair and hitting the balloon over the chair again, leaving Jenny to get up and hit it back.

Bluey and Jenny continued to play their game as the fan suddenly came on, making it slam to the ground before Jenny pounded it into the air. Bluey hit the balloon away from the fan, leaving Jenny to run after it as she then saw Bandit by the lamp switch while drinking his can of beer. Jenny took a liking to Bandit's sly move as she then hit the balloon back at Bluey, who hit it back at her as the two of them went back into the kitchen. As Bandit continued sipping his beer, he turned the fan off and went upstairs to see how Bingo was doing.

* * *

Bandit was talking to Bluey and Bingo about the R rated movie they watched while explaining why they shouldn't have watched it. "So that's why movies that're rated R just aren't suited for kids younger than sixteen. I'm not trying to make you feel bad about it, it's just that your mother and I don't want you being influenced by those movies." Bandit saw that Bluey and Bingo were a bit sad and offered them a hug, which they accepted after smiling in response. "Now cmon, let's go eat dinner."

Jenny was sitting at the table with Chilli having made chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans as Jenny got a whiff of it thanks to her strong German Shepherd nose. "Smellin good Chilli. I'd give the kids at school a recommendation if you were a restaurant chef."

"Thanks Jenny. Chilli was flattered by the compliment, but gave a sly look to Jenny as she realized what she called her. "Did you just call me by my first name?"

"I'm not big on formal talk." Jenny replied, and then Bluey sat down next to her with Bingo being bummed out by it.

Bluey and Jenny noticed this with Bluey nodding, having Jenny move to the next seat and Bluey doing the same. This allowed Bingo to sit in the seat on Bluey's right, making Bingo smile as she got into the seat with Chilli setting down the food with both sisters speaking up. "Thanks mum."

After Chilli sat down, everyone started eating with Bluey speaking up about Jenny staying for the night. "So mum, dad, Jenny and I were talking, and we were wondering if it was okay for her to spend the night here. It's okay if she does, right?"

Bandit and Chilli exchanged glances and both seemed to approve with Bandit speaking up in response to Bluey's request. "I don't see why not."

"Yes! Thanks!" Bluey and Jenny hi fived with Jenny smacking down on her chicken, giving Bluey the knowledge that she was a slob as she gave her parents a reassuring look. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't mess up our beds." Bluey went back to eating with Jenny feeling that she was at home with the Heelers, feeling a similar connection to Bluey as she does her younger brother at her own home.

* * *

Bluey and Bingo were helping Jenny get ready to spend the night in their room as Jenny talked about her time spent in Dogtopia so far, being noticeably conflicted as she sat there with her arms wrapped around her knees. "I've been living here for about two weeks now. (Bluey and Bingo look at Jenny with concern) After my parents divorced my mum won custody over us and we moved here, where she grew up. My brother didn't see any problem with it, but at first, I didn't know what to think. It felt too...different. And to be honest, I still don't know how things are gonna be."

Bluey and Bingo felt bad for Jenny with the two of them looking at each other, and then back at her, seeing that she was still upset about leaving the place she was born. Bluey went over to Jenny and hugged her, making her smile as she then felt that she was going to like it here. Bingo joined in as well with the two showing their warmth to Jenny, which she hoped she would be able to keep for as long as possible. After feeling this hug, Jenny knew that she and Bluey were going to be the best of friends no matter what obstecles they faced in the future.


End file.
